Ansatsu
by Assiral
Summary: Alguns anos haviam se passado e a Vila Oculta da Folha tinha sua nova Hokage. Mas o preconceito em ter um Uchiha como sua líder crescia. Mas atacar a Hachidaime não era algo fácil. Até que os inimigos tiveram uma brilhante ideia. Apagar qualquer chance de de Uchiha Sarada existir. Para isso um plano foi traçado: matar Haruno Sakura do passado.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Naruto **não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Betado por:** AnneChan23

 **Capa editada por:** Fleur_Dhiver

.

.

.

..

...

\- Mãe!

Ela continuava correndo.

Sentia um pânico absurdo crescendo dentro de si a cada passo que dava.

Finalmente entendera o que os inimigos queriam dizer com "apagaremos você". Ela havia se preparado para um combate, mas não para isso.

\- Mãe! – chamou de novo.

Sarada corria pelos corredores do hospital. Em seu encalço estava seu pai calado, com os dentes trincados.

Sabia que ele também estava ansioso.

Precisavam vê-la, tocá-la e torcer para que estivessem errados.

Encontraram Ino um pouco afastada da porta, abraçada ao filho.

Inojin trocou olhares com Sarada e depois olhou para Boruto e de volta a ela. Ele também queria abraça-la, mas sua mãe precisava dele agora.

\- Ino, onde ela está? – Sasuke perguntou ríspido demais.

\- Sasuke... ela...

Os dois correram até o quarto que Ino apontou.

\- Mãe! – Sarada abriu a porta com demasiada força.

Sakura segurava a barriga, sentia uma dor dilacerando seu corpo enquanto apertava a mão de Naruto.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Naruto foi até a casa de Sakura investigar possíveis novos ataques, e cogitaram a possibilidade de ela ser um alvo. Quando chegou lá, em uma conversa corriqueira com Sakura, ela colocou a mão na barriga e começou a gritar de dor e fios de sangue escorrerem por sua boca.

Naruto usou toda a sua velocidade e a levou para o hospital, contatando Sarada no caminho.

\- Mãe, por favor! Me desculpe. – a moça pediu.

\- Sarada...

\- Eles querem acabar com você para que eu não exista. – ela chorava segurando o lençol branco que cobria o braço de sua mãe, agarrada ao fio de esperança de ainda tê-la consigo.

\- Sakura...

\- Sasuke...

Sasuke não conseguia dizer nada, além de um pedido silencioso para que ela resistisse, mas ele precisava tentar.

\- Sakura, não... não me faça passar por isso de novo.

Sakura sorriu para ele. Seu amado marido tinha os olhos marejados e os dentes trincados. Por mais que os anos se passassem, reviver o trauma de perder alguém que ama o estava deixando sem rumo e sem ar.

\- Mãe, por favor...

Sakura tinha tanto a dizer. Havia tanto amor que ela precisava dar a sua menina, mesmo que agora ela fosse a Hokage da Vila da Folha, Sarada ainda era sua menina.

\- Eu acredito em você. – tocou a testa da filha com dois dedos, no sinal que a família Uchiha tanto usava entre si para demonstrar seu amor.

E então morreu.

Tudo a seguir foi como em câmera lenta.

\- Nãoooooo! Mãe!

\- Sakuraaaa!

\- Sakura-chan!

Amigo, marido, filha... todos gritavam em uma medida desesperada de fazer Sakura acordar.

Sarada estava desesperada, sacudindo a mãe que não acordava, enquanto Sasuke caiu sobre os joelhos com o sharingan ativo olhando para a mão da esposa caída para fora da maca se balançando com o chacoalhar de um corpo sem vida.

Naruto caiu na cadeira ao prantos pela amiga que ele amava como uma irmã que se fora e Boruto abraçou o pai.

Mas, logo o soltou e tentou segurar Sarada para que largasse o corpo de sua mãe.

\- Me deixa! – Sarada gritava – ela é minha mãe! Ela precisa me perdoar! Eu preciso... Eu a amo... É tudo minha culpa... Eu...

Boruto a abraçou com toda a força que tinha.

Queria poder arrancar dela aquela dor. Ver a mulher forte que Sarada havia se tornado, desabar assim, era demais para ele.

Depois de muito lutar e espernear, ela finalmente cedeu e o abraçou.

Mas, quando ela o olhou nos olhos para dizer algo tudo começou a mudar.

Sasuke segurava a mão da esposa e olhava ao redor onde tudo começou a tremer e as imagens se distorcerem.

\- Tudo está mudando. - olhou para a esposa - Sarada!

\- Eu sei papai!

\- Sarada, O que está acontecendo? - Inojin gritou da porta.

\- Os inimigos que estávamos investigando, eles voltaram no tempo e mataram a minha mãe.

\- E assim você deixaria de existir. – o próprio Inojin concluiu.

\- O corpo da Sakura-chan - Naruto gritou - está desaparecendo.

Tudo tremia como em um terremoto que surgia do nada. Tudo o que eles conheciam estava se perdendo

\- Eu não vou desistir de você. - Sasuke disse olhando para ela mais uma vez tocando sua testa e usou seu Rinnegan levando sua filha, Boruto e Naruto consigo.

Tudo estava desmoronando.

Tudo por que Haruno Sakura estava morta.

 **ANSATSU**

A Vila da Folha vivera seus tempos de paz.

O legado de diálogo e alianças construídos pelo Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto se manteve por anos vindouros.

Apesar de algumas sérias ameaças, no fim o Hokage, com ajuda de seu antigo time, companheiros, aliados e a nova geração conseguiam neutralizar tais ameaças que ousavam perturbar a paz.

Mas, despois de alguns anos, Naruto decidiu se aposentar, principalmente depois do nascimento de seu terceiro filho.

Ele não queria cometer o mesmo erro que cometera com seus dois primeiros filhos, não ficando muito em casa por conta de sua atarefada vida de Hokage.

Ser Hokage sempre fora seu sonho, e ele foi realizado.

A Vila estava em paz, e havia uma pessoa a altura de seu posto. Claro que para Naruto ninguém o superaria, a não ser Sasuke. Mas, isso era facilmente corrigido com mais um pouco de treino e um combate um contra um.

Mas para falar a verdade, existia um ninja capaz disto sim.

Aliás, uma ninja. Uchiha Sarada.

Sarada era uma mistura perfeita de Sasuke e Sakura, mas algo que a junção de dois discípulos de Sannins fez, foi trazer a genialidade Uchiha, um dia vista em Itachi.

Sarada treinou arduamente, sacrificou dias de descanso, sentimentos que atormentavam seu coração, ou qualquer coisa que significasse perda de tempo, tudo em busca de seu sonho. O de se tornar Hachidaime Hokage.

Mesmo seu mestre, Konohamaru a perdoou por tomar a frente dele e se tornar a ninja mais forte.

Um bom mestre sabe reconhecer a aluna que criou. E Sarada era esplendida.

Ficou conhecida como _"A Primavera Escarlate",_ por que era bela como a flor de cerejeira, mas com os olhos vermelhos mortais do falcão.

Sarada se tornara além de uma exímia ninja, uma belíssima mulher.

O corpo lembrava o de sua mãe, com quadris largos, mas o cabelo ao longo dos anos deixara crescer, usando parte dele solto e parte preso em um meio coque com uma franja lateral.

Mas o gênio se tornara cada vez mais parecido com o do pai. Mais calada, e focada em seus objetivos.

Era uma mulher de 22 anos, a dois no posto de Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Conseguiu proteger a vila de inúmeros ataques ao lado de seus antigos companheiros de time, Boruto e Mitsuki.

Mas, ao contrário dos problemas que seu antecessor enfrentou, alguns de seus inimigos vinham de dentro da própria Vila da Folha.

Sarada descobrira que alguns ninjas, junto com outros da Vila da Nuvem e mais alguns renegados, não aceitavam que a líder da Vila mais forte da Aliança, fosse uma Uchiha.

Muitos não perdoavam Madara e Sasuke, e apenas aceitaram que ele não fosse morto, mas consideraram uma afronta quando o Nanadaime escolheu como sua sucessora uma Uchiha.

Havia um plano em curso para derrubá-la.

Sarada sabia disso, ela só não sabia o que exatamente.

\- Hachidaime-sama.

O rapaz muito branco de aparência peculiar entrou em sua sala tal qual a serpente que era.

\- Olá Mitsuki. Descobriu algo?

\- Não muito. Depois da tentativa de ataque aos seus pais bastante frustrada, os seus inimigos estão quietos.

Sarada bufou rindo.

\- Foi uma idiotice a deles tentarem atacar dois dos ninjas mais fortes de Konoha. – suspirou – mas, não ia parar por aí, não é?

Perguntou mais para si mesma, do que para o seu antigo companheiro de time.

\- Só houve relatos de que pergaminhos muito antigos sumiram de alguns templos centenários. Mas, ainda não encontramos a conexão. É só que...

Mitsuki parou pensativo, balançava a cabeça que tanto tentava entender o pouco que sabia e encontrar a ligação.

\- Diga, Mitsuki! – ordenou.

\- Alguns dos pergaminhos foram recuperados, mas a maioria já estava queimada na tentativa de apagar o plano. Mas, eu encontrei isto.

Mitsuki esticou um pequeno pedaço de papel com as bordas queimadas já avançando sobre algumas partes da escrita.

\- _"Ansatsu"._ – Sarada pegou o papel e leu. – Assassinato.

\- Sim, significa assassinato, mas isso eles já tentaram de várias formas e não deu certo. Então eu pensei que, _"ansatsu"_ também significa obliteração.

Sarada olhou para ele comprimindo as sobrancelhas olhando para ele. Pensou por alguns instantes.

\- Obrigada, Mitsuki. Continue de olho.

Mitsuki assentiu e antes de um piscar de olhos desapareceu pela janela.

\- O que esses malditos planejam?

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus?_

 _O que acharam? *~*_

 _Como eu disse, esse era o meu projeto para 2016, mas acabei enfiando 2 outras fanfics na frente._

 _Mas me recuso a deixar 2016 acabar e não postar meu projeto._

 _Eu devo demorar a voltar com o próximo capítulo._

 _pretendo dar um foco maior a Irmão do Itachi agora, mas acredito que em fevereiro posto mais aqui._

 _Eu quis postar por que sabem quando uma ideia martela na sua cabeça, e você sente ela ali no canto te julgando por que a vez dela não chega? XD_

 _eu preciso postar pelo menos o primeiro, para liberar minha mente, e me obrigar a atualizar depois XD_

 _enfim_

 _espero que tenham achado interessante_

 _um beijinho e até a próxima_

 _;**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **..**

As investigações continuavam silenciosas. Sarada sempre enviava ninjas de sua confiança para seguirem qualquer pista.

Não queria alarmar a Vila da Folha, ou dar a chance para que novos rebeldes se unissem a essa causa imbecil de que Uchihas não poderiam ser Hokages.

Quando seu pai lhe contou a história trágica de sua família, ela mal pôde acreditar no que ouvia, sobre como os Uchihas foram rechaçados. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, entendia os motivos. Seus ancestrais tinham sido guiados pelo ódio como marionetes, e pagaram um alto preço.

E esse era um dos motivos para seus pais sempre se orgulharem dela. Sarada era um novo começo para um Clã que teve sua honra manchada.

Mas, infelizmente, nem todos pensavam assim.

Como Hachidaime, Sarada delegava missões a novos ninjas naquela manhã, organizava papeladas, e sempre voltava aos pequenos fragmentos de pergaminhos encontrados, buscando alguma ligação com os traidores.

Ela, Nara Shikamaru – o antigo Conselheiro do Nanadaime – e o filho dele, Shikadai, catalogavam os possíveis conteúdos dos pergaminhos.

Não estava sendo nada fácil. Por serem tão antigos, e não muito usados, o trabalho estava sendo quase impossível.

Shikamaru saiu com Shikadai para comer depois da barriga do Nara mais novo roncar alto, mas Sarada optou por continuar sua busca para não perder a linha de raciocínio.

Uma leve batida na porta foi ouvida.

\- Entre. – Sarada respondeu sem delongas.

\- Olá, Sarada. – era Sakura, que espiou pela porta tentando ver se atrapalhava a conversa da filha Hokage com alguém.

\- Olá, mamãe. – respondeu a moça, olhando rapidamente para a mãe, e logo voltando os olhos a um livro velho.

\- Eu resolvi passar aqui para saber se estava tudo bem.

Sakura deu um leve sorriso preocupado.

As feições dela, apesar de mais velha agora, ainda eram bem joviais. Mesmo sendo a mãe de uma jovem adulta, as linhas no rosto dela eram mínimas.

Uma ou outra expressão mais séria é que faziam com que elas aparecessem.

Ino e algumas outras amigas de Sakura morriam de raiva, mas ela jurava de pés juntos que não usava o mesmo jutsu que sua mestra Tsunade usara para se manter jovem.

Enquanto isso, seu pai tinha linhas faciais mais duras, o que só o fazia se tornar ainda mais belo. Um homem maduro que chamava a atenção das adolescentes, e até de suas mães.

Sarada odiava esse tipo de atenção sobre seus pais. Quando pequena então, travara algumas batalhas com colegas mais ousadas que não escondiam suspiros.

Mas, com o tempo, acabou se acostumando. Principalmente porque sua melhor amiga Chouchou não saía da casa dela para admirar seu pai, e alunos da academia e ninjas de outras vilas se encantavam por sua mãe.

Era o que pagava por ser filha de Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura.

\- Eu estou bem sim, mamãe. – soltou o ar e girou o pescoço para espantar um possível torcicolo que estava dando sinais de se instalar ali – estou tentando fazer a conexão entre os pergaminhos e aqueles assassinos.

\- Ainda?

\- Não é algo fácil, mãe. – bufou, não escondendo a leve irritação.

\- Eu sei. – Sakura suspirou e abriu um sorriso – bem, como eu soube pelo seu pai, Chouchou e Shikamaru, que você não tinha almoçado com nenhum deles, eu lhe trouxe um bento.

Sakura mostrou o embrulho em suas mãos animada tentando entregar a filha.

\- Obrigada, mãe. Mas eu não tenho tempo de comer agora.

\- Vamos querida, você precisa se alimentar.

\- Eu não tenho tempo, mãe. Eu estou atolada com esses livros empoeirados e fedorentos, e parece que não chego a lugar nenhum. Shikamaru já saiu com Shikadai e eu não posso deixar isso aqui. Ainda há muito o que fazer e ler para me dar ao luxo de parar pra trivialidades!

Ela nem percebeu em qual momento sua voz começou a se alterar, mas quando terminou sentia-se ofegar.

Sakura se aproximou com cuidado.

\- Querida, às vezes você precisa de um momento para si mesma, arejar, e se encontrar. Mesmo que por 5 minutos, ok?

Sakura colocou as mãos nos ombros da filha e começou a injetar chakra que relaxava os nós de tensão formados ali.

Sarada não tinha tempo para isso, mas era tão bom.

As mãos de sua mãe eram sempre mágicas. Tanto por suas técnicas curativas, como por pequenas massagens, ou as vezes só carinho. Ela admitia isso.

Sakura tirou uma das mãos, mantendo a outra infundindo chakra esverdeado, e habilmente desatou o nó do bento, pegou os hashis e os ofereceu a Sarada. Ela acabou sorrindo da insistência de sua mãe.

Mas, o cheiro e a beleza do sukiyaki que Sakura havia preparado estavam tentadores. Sarada colocou na boca e deixou sair o som de sua garganta de satisfação.

Sakura sorria.

\- E então, está gostoso?

\- Muito! – confessou.

\- Seu pai também adora este prato, mas ele sempre me pergunta se poderíamos colocar tomates.

\- Kami, não!

Sakura ria divertida. A briga de Sarada e Sasuke à mesa por causa de tomates era sempre hilária para ela.

\- "A Sarada nem vai perceber, Sakura" – ela o imitou dizendo e Sarada começou a rir – seu pai jura que você odiar a comida favorita dele é pura implicância.

Sarada ria ainda mais, mesmo de boca cheia, virou-se para mãe até que conseguisse falar.

\- Posso confessar uma coisa? Quando eu era criança e você me contou sobre suas coisas favoritas, eu fiquei com raiva pelo papai não ficar com a gente, e acabei jurando que odiaria tomate e nunca comeria, como se assim, pudesse punir ele.

\- Não acredito! – Sakura abriu a boca chocada – e eu jurando para ele que não era. Sua moleca!

As duas começaram a rir.

\- Da próxima vez, eu irei colocar o tomate escondido na sua comida. SHANNARO! – Sakura colocou uma mão na cintura e a outra fechada em punho.

\- Não, mamãe! Por favor, eu realmente passei a odiar tomates.

\- Tudo bem - beijou o topo da cabeça da filha – Mas, falando em coisas que você gostava, mas passou a odiar... e o Boruto?

Sarada parou de mastigar e bufou. Odiava que a mãe tocasse neste assunto.

\- O que tem ele? – perguntou já sabendo o rumo daquela conversa.

\- Hinata me disse que ele não consegue te esquecer. Que negou as investidas de uma moça do Clã Hyuuga. Ele ainda espera por você, Sarada. – tocou o ombro da filha.

\- Olha quem está dizendo – Sarada se soltou do toque – quando você era mais nova também teve garotos que esperavam uma chance com Haruno Sakura, mas você não era obrigada a isso.

\- Eu não era obrigada, mas eu também não correspondia os sentimentos de nenhum deles, porque eu só amei o seu pai por toda a minha vida. E eu sei que você tem sentimentos por ele.

\- Não tenho mais! Boruto quer algo que eu não posso dar. – apertou os olhos – ele quer um relacionamento, e eu não quero isso agora. Eu alcancei o meu sonho e a minha Vila precisa de mim o tempo todo, e se ele não quer nas minhas condições, não posso fazer nada. – deu de ombros.

\- E Inojin aceita as suas condições? – Sakura perguntou com a voz baixa ao contrário de Sarada.

\- Sim. Inojin entende que eu não quero um relacionamento e que não tenho tempo para isso.

\- Ele também gosta de você, Sarada. – juntou as mãos no colo – ele tem esperança que se estiverem juntos, ele pode mudar seus sentimentos. Mas, mantê-lo assim só vai feri-lo e magoar os sentimentos dele.

\- Ele sabe muito bem o que eu quero. Se ele tem alguma esperança que as coisas mudem, não é problema meu. – Sarada jogou os hashis dentro do bento com certa força, embrulhou de qualquer maneira e se levantou do chão – partir corações deve estar no meu DNA por parte de pai e mãe, não é?!

Sakura respirou fundo e deixou os ombros caírem.

\- Sarada, eu só...

\- Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, mamãe. – interrompeu.

\- Tudo bem. – Sakura se levantou ajeitando a calça branca – Você quer ir para casa hoje, eu e seu pai vamos fazer...

\- Não. Vou para o meu apartamento.

Sakura se constrangeu por ser cortada de novo.

\- Bom, eu vou indo. – tentou caminhar até a filha para um abraço, mas antes que sequer se aproximasse, Sarada abraçou uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa e voltou para os pergaminhos e livros ao chão.

\- Até mais. E por favor, feche a porta.

Sarada mal escutou os passos da mãe ou viu a porta ser fechada.

Tinha trabalho demais a fazer.

Amava a mãe, mas não queria ouvir de novo o que ela deveria fazer ou não com a sua vida amorosa ou a falta dela.

Fora sim apaixonada por Boruto, foi dele seu primeiro beijo. Mas, quando finalmente se tornou Hokage, achou que um relacionamento atrapalharia o bom andamento de seu governo, e não queria perder tempo e cabeça com isso.

Ela e Boruto brigaram muito por essa razão.

Ainda lembrava dele derramando lágrimas dizendo que a amava demais, e pedindo para que eles se dessem uma chance. Partiu seu coração dizer que não, e eles se desentenderam.

Até que Boruto, depois de dias em silêncio, disse que não abandonaria seu posto de ser o ninja por trás dela, o braço direito, assim como Sasuke foi para o seu pai.

E eles concordaram em serem apenas isso, pelo bem da Vila.

Já Inojin havia se declarado para ela anos antes e sempre voltava a falar de seus sentimentos.

Sarada disse a ele sobre sua decisão de não ter relacionamentos, mesmo depois de uma noite que passaram juntos e de ter sido com ele a sua primeira vez.

Eles conversaram muito, e ele concordou que seriam apenas um caso.

Inojin era atraente.

Tornou-se um loiro alto, manteve-se usando vestes que deixavam seu abdome de fora, exibindo músculos definidos, e um rabo de cavalo que passava da cintura.

E era bom de cama.

Para Sarada, aquilo estava ótimo.

Mas, ela sabia que ele tinha esperanças. Apesar de não se culpar, já que ele sabia as condições dela e concordou com isso, ao contrário de Boruto.

A decisão era dele.

Odiava quando sua mãe a questionava com isso. Ela tinha assuntos bem mais importantes a tratar.

Sarada tentou reler alguns dos pergaminhos e as anotações que fizera, na intenção de se concentrar novamente.

Mas, logo ouviu uma nova batida na porta.

Bufou, esperando que não fosse sua mãe novamente.

\- Entre.

Boruto entrou sem fazer muito barulho. Estava com sua costumeira capa cobrindo todo o corpo.

Quando eram mais novos, ele disse que queria ser um ninja como Sasuke, que era tão forte quanto o Hokage mas atuava como um braço direito.

Sarada só não imaginava que até no modo de se vestir ele adotaria como a capa que seu pai usava.

E isso o deixava extremamente charmoso.

Ele ainda tinha algo de espalhafatoso como o Nanadaime, mas na maior parte do tempo mantinha-se sério.

Os anos que passaram fizeram bem a ele também. Estava mais forte, com um queixo quadrado imponente, e uma cicatriz no olho que o deixavam charmoso, assim como os lábios, que ela havia beijado um dia.

Mas, os olhos azuis eram o que ela mais gostava.

Sarada soltou o ar de vez balançando a cabeça. Precisava desanuviar a mente desses pensamentos desnecessários.

\- E então? - perguntou.

Boruto se aproximou.

\- Nada foi encontrado no país das Ondas. – as feições em seu rosto aparentavam a frustração - Havia um relato de que eles passaram por lá, mas se passaram não deixaram nenhum tipo de rastro.

\- Entendo.

Sarada não duvidava das habilidades dele. Mas, às vezes queria ela mesma sair em investigação.

\- E Mitsuki? Teve algum sucesso ? - perguntou ele.

Sarada apoiou as mãos no joelho, e depois jogou os papéis ao chão antes de se levantar.

Ele e sua equipe, encontraram alguns pergaminhos muito antigos, tanto que nem sabemos bem do que se tratam. E os bastardos ainda os queimaram.

\- Malditos! - Boruto apertou o punho - escaparam de novo!

\- Eles têm sido bem espertos e cautelosos desta vez, Boruto. - Sarada mexeu nos óculos - e é isso que me intriga. Se eles têm tido tanto cuidado desta vez, é porque finalmente devem ter algum plano grande que pode realmente funcionar.

\- Sarada... - Boruto se adiantou, diminuindo a distância entre eles e segurou seus ombros - Nós vamos dar um jeito. Eu prometo. - buscou os olhos dela - Eu nunca vou deixar nada te acontecer, eu juro.

Um instante se passava em que os dois seguraram a respiração. Ter Boruto tão perto de si e poder olhar em seus olhos azuis mais uma vez assim de tão perto, deixaram o corpo de Sarada em uma espécie de torpor.

Boruto também não ajudava, ao alternar entre os olhos negros como a noite e a boca dela.

O coração de Sarada batia acelerado e isto era irritante.

Ela se desvencilhou, saindo do agarre dele caminhando pelo escritório do Hokage,

\- Mitsuki, apesar de tudo, encontrou algo. - ela puxava o ar tentando acalmar o peito.

\- Você disse que ele não teve sucesso. - Boruto respondeu com a voz séria, já assumindo o seu lugar.

Às vezes ele precisava lembrar que era só um subordinado de sua Hokage. Um soldado e nada mais.

\- Entre as cinzas, ele encontrou um pequeno fragmento escrito "Ansatsu".

\- Assassinato? Mas, eles já tentaram isso antes, não? - perguntou ele confuso.

\- Mitsuki acha que pode ter algo aí - ela colocou um pouco de sakê em um copo. Sua mãe dizia para ela não ser como Tsunade que escondia garrafas pelo escritório, mas admitia que pequenas doses a ajudavam a relaxar os ombros, e limpar a mente.

\- Algo, de que tipo?

\- Assassinato ou obliteração. Estou tentando ligar os fatos, mas eu realmente não consigo pensar em nada. - bateu com o fundo do copo na mesa - e isso é tão... frustrante!

Você é inteligente, sempre foi mais do que nós. Vai conseguir. - ele abriu um sorriso que lembrou Sarada dos velhos tempos, quando ela o achava o mais iluminado.

Eu só espero que eu, ou qualquer um descubra isso logo. - apoiou os cotovelos à mesa, hábito que herdara de seu pai - desta vez tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus gostaram?_

 _Fic está apenas começando, e já respondendo o que acham que vão me perguntar XD: eu amo BoruSara como OTP, mas adooooro meu amado crackship InoSara_

 _Eu disse que voltaria em Fevereiro, mas tive contratempos_

 _Vou dizer o mesmo que falei para leitoras de Irmão do Itachi_

 __ _Eu disse que demoraria e talz_ _  
_ _Que ia escrever Ansatsu_ _  
_ _Mas gente, meus planos mais uma vez tiveram de ser mudados_ _  
_ _Além de todas as dificuldades rotineiras que tenho pra atualizar, ainda tivemos uma situação inesperada_ __

 _Como muitos sabem, apesar de ser mineira, moro em Vitória no Espírito Santo a anos._ _  
_ _E muitos de vocês devem ter visto o pandemônio que vivemos aqui com a paralização da polícia._ _  
_ _Foram dias horríveis, que eu nunca desejo pra ninguém._ _  
_ _Todo barulho dava medo, mas o silêncio era ensurdecedor._ _  
_ _Teve dia que tranquei todas as janelas e porta do quarto e me trancar no quarto por horas no calor, por que haviam invasões de prédios._ _  
_ _Tiroteios, assaltos, arrastões, sequestros, corpos na rua, IML lotado ..._ _  
_ _Uma cidade sem lei, você tem medo de chegar na janela._ _  
_ _O pânico e a paranoia foram inimigos constantes._ _  
_ _Foi um pesadelo._ __

 _Por que eu tô falando isso?_ _  
_ _Dois motivos:_ _  
_ _\- As atualizações e atrasos além do normal. Por que bem, não tinha cabeça pra isso_ _  
_ _\- Desabafo. O que passamos foi algo que nunca vamos esquecer. E só quando ficou muito ruim e começaram a comparar com o filme "Uma noite de crimes" é que grande mídia e Governo enxergaram a gente. Se não fosse as redes sociais, talvez demorassem ainda mais._ _  
_ _Mas enfim, era um desabafo ^^_ __

 _Agora estamos nos recuperando 3_ _  
_ _Um beijo pra vocês , obrigada pelo carinho_ _  
_ _Todos os reviews lindos *~*_

 _Espero realmente que gostem dessa minha nova história_

 _Beijinhos_ _  
_ _E até a próxima_ _  
_ _;***_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

As mãos dele eram hábeis.

Tocavam-na de forma delicada e intermitente em seu ponto de prazer.

Inojin era sempre atencioso com ela.

Quando a penetrava, era sempre incrível. A cada movimento que ele fazia segurando em sua cintura curvilínea, Sarada cravava as unhas em suas costas, enquanto emaranhava os dedos nos longos cabelos loiros para assumir e ditar o ritmo quando estavam sentados frente a frente.

Beijos eram trocados, mordidas e arranhões enquanto arrepios e respiração entrecortados tomavam conta de seus corpos.

Era um momento que Sarada usava para seu próprio e puro prazer. E Inojin a atendia de bom grado.

Mudaram de posição e quando ela se deitou, ele acariciou uma de suas pernas levantando para que tivesse mais acesso em um ritmo mais forte, mais rápido e profundo a cada instante que seus corpos pediam por mais contato.

Sarada arqueou o corpo, apertando os dentes quando chegou em seu ápice e então Inojin apertou sua coxa e logo depois também atingiu o seu, caindo ofegante ao seu lado.

\- Eu precisava disso! – Sarada confessou, colocando o braço sobre os olhos, ainda ofegante enquanto ele se livrava da proteção.

Inojin sorriu e se aproximou dela, depositando um beijo singelo em seus lábios.

\- Eu estarei aqui sempre que você precisar, você sabe disso, não é?

\- Sei. – ela deu um leve sorriso.

Inojin havia sido o seu primeiro homem.

Depois de alguns dias de uma briga estúpida com Boruto em que eles se afastaram, ela se sentia sozinha. Os dois companheiros de time se envolveram depois de anos guardando sentimentos um pelo outro, mas não chegaram a passar de momentos de trocas de beijos e carícias.

E então, em uma missão longa com Inojin, os dois precisaram se hospedar em um hotel na Vila da Chuva.

Sarada havia terminado de discutir com ele sobre os próximos passos da missão em seu quarto, e então o jovem rapaz declarou seus sentimentos mais uma vez, garantindo que não se importava se ela não o amava, mas só queria uma chance.

Naquela noite, ela resolveu ceder a um beijo sem aviso e aos carinhos de Inojin, já que prometera não cobrar nada. Inojin era um belo homem e muito atraente.

E então ele teve mais do que imaginava, quando a própria Sarada disse que estava pronta e queria se entregar a ele ali.

Para ela, não era nada demais.

Apenas seu corpo reagindo a uma necessidade, uma curiosidade e um desejo.

E ela sabia que Inojin seria paciente e cuidadoso com ela. Confiava nele.

Já para ele, isso só aumentou as esperanças de um dia ser correspondido, quando ele lhe trouxe as mais lindas flores pela manhã e o quanto sentia que tudo era diferente agora. Ela até tentou se afastar quando voltaram para a Vila da Folha, mas ele voltou a lhe assegurar que não a cobraria compromisso e ela passou a visitar o quarto dele algumas vezes, quando tinha vontade.

Ela se sentou alcançando uma das peças de roupa ao pé da cama.

\- Eu preciso ir.

Inojin segurou em seu pulso.

\- Fica. Por favor.

\- Eu tenho que continuar as investigações sobre aqueles assassinos. Ainda não é muito tarde, posso ler mais um pergaminho ou dois. – esfregou os olhos.

Inojin se sentou atrás dela e começou a massagear seus ombros.

\- Eu acho que você precisa descansar um pouco, ficar aqui e me deixar cuidar de você. – beijou seu pescoço.

Sarada se virou beijando o rosto dele e se desvencilhando de seus braços.

\- Obrigada, mas não.

\- Sarada...

\- Inojin, não.

Ele soltou o ar, apoiando o corpo na cabeceira da cama frustrado.

Era realmente tentador, o corpo dele nu, bastante definido coberto apenas em seu sexo por um lençol fino.

\- Eu te acompanharia, mas já sei que diria mais uma vez que não precisa de mim para isso. – ele disse com leve amargura.

\- Você sabe que não. – apoiou-se na cama e deu um beijo em seus lábios – descanse. A noite foi ótima.

Inojin encostou a testa na dela.

\- Eu só queria que pelo menos uma vez você ficasse. – confessou.

E Sarada puxou o ar se levantando.

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Inojin soltou o ar de olhos fechados.

\- Eu sei. – abriu os olhos – me desculpe. Até outro dia.

E se virou para frente encarando o nada, sem realmente olhar. Sarada o observou por alguns instantes e então saiu.

Tudo era ótimo entre eles. Mas quando ele tinha essas recaídas, era sempre desgastante.

Inojin era maravilhoso.

Mas ela não precisava e nem queria corresponder a sentimentos agora.

Seu trabalho como Hokage requeria muito tempo e dedicação para manter a Vila segura e em constante crescimento. O legado de grandes Kages da Folha pesava sobre os ombros dela agora, e ela deveria fazer por merecer o título que lhe foi dado. O título que ela trabalhara tanto para conseguir, desde que tinha 12 anos, não colocaria em risco por nada.

Chegou em casa já tarde, depois de passar pela Torre do Hokage, ler alguns pergaminhos e separar outros para ler em casa quando chegasse. Até cogitou comer algo na rua enquanto caminhava para ganhar mais tempo, mas certamente sua mãe teria deixado algo para ela. Ela sempre deixava.

\- Sarada.

\- Sim, papai.

Ela já havia notado a presença sempre silenciosa do pai, sentado ao sofá da sala, lendo alguma coisa a uma luz baixa do abajur.

\- Como vão as pesquisas?

Sarada soltou o ar deixando os ombros caírem, enquanto desafivelava sua sandália.

\- Sem muitos avanços. – confessou sem ânimo.

\- Imaginei. – Sasuke direcionou os olhos desiguais para ela - visto que chegou tarde e com mais material de pesquisas.

Sarada o estudou por alguns instantes.

\- Houve um tempo em que me daria bronca por isso, porque a mamãe mandou.

\- Hn. – fechou o pergaminho – antes quero saber o que você tem até agora.

Sarada, tirou sua capa com as inscrições Hachidaime e pendurou no cabideiro juntamente com seu chapéu de Hokage atrás da porta, antes de se aproximar e sentar ao lado de seu pai.

\- Nós não temos muitas informações. Boruto não encontrou nada, mas Mitsuki encontrou restos de pergaminhos entre os escombros de um templo antigo mais ao Norte, que os inimigos invadiram.

\- Algo relevante?

\- A maioria já estava destruído e sem nada que pudéssemos realmente trabalhar, mas um pequeno fragmento ele conseguiu encontrar. – ajeitou os óculos – estava escrito "Ansatsu".

\- Assassinato.

\- Sim. – se ajeitou no sofá – mas, Mitsuki acha que isso eles já tentaram. Comigo, com você e com a mamãe.

\- Para pessoas que estão agindo com tanta cautela, pode realmente ser algo a mais.

\- Sim. Mitsuki disse que "ansatsu" também significa "obliterar".

Sasuke franziu o cenho pensativo por alguns instantes.

\- O novo plano deles seria apagar você?

\- Sim. – ela juntou as mãos – estamos trabalhando com a possibilidade de eles estarem atrás de algum jutsu de desintegração que seria lançado em mim.

\- Hn. Engenhoso.

\- Depois do Departamento de Inteligência pensar nesta possibilidade, Boruto voltou ao local do ataque juntamente com uma equipe que enviei e ele reconheceu algumas inscrições em uma caixa de madeira quebrada. – ela continuou – e apesar de muito antigas, alguns dos símbolos remetem ao Clã Hyuuga.

\- Às vezes ele consegue ser mais inteligente que o pai.

Sarada bufou, mas riu da pequena implicância do pai com o Nanadaime.

\- Enfim, com essa informação do Boruto, começamos a trabalhar mais focados ao Clã Hyuuga, antigos jutsus e história do Clã. E, talvez eles estejam trabalhando em alguma forma de criar selos baseados no Jutsu Zesshō: Hachimon Hōgeki*.

\- Eu nunca ouvi falar deste jutsu. – Sasuke se ajeitou no sofá.

\- Aparentemente, só os ninjas mais qualificados do Clã Hyuuga podem executar este Ninjutsu. – Sarada se virou para frente tentando não deixar a frustração tomar conta – e os Hyuuga que podiam executá-lo eram Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hiashi.

\- Avô e tio do Boruto.

\- Sim.

\- Hyuuga Hiashi concordou em ajudar? – perguntou Sasuke curioso.

\- Se está perguntando sobre todas as tradições do Clã, ele concordou em explicar a técnica somente a Boruto.

\- Depois os Uchihas é que são orgulhosos.

Os dois riram levemente da observação de Sasuke. Boruto principalmente bradava para os dois sempre que possível que Uchihas eram um "pé no saco" por serem tão orgulhosos.

Mas para pai e filha os motivos eram diferentes.

Com Sasuke sempre foi por Boruto querer aprender mais sobre o Clã Uchiha e suas técnicas, mesmo não sendo um. Já com Sarada, as coisas eram mais... complicadas.

\- Boruto pelo menos deve ter ficado animado em aprender uma técnica nova e única. – Sasuke pontuou.

\- Na verdade, nem tanto. – puxou o ar – é uma técnica proibida, porque ela consiste em fechar os Oito portões de Chakra do oponente, matando-o instantaneamente com uma dor imensa, e por ser muito cruel o Conselho e a Godaime Hokage proibiram o uso. E por isso ela não se disseminou.

Sasuke pensou por alguns instantes.

\- Mas, você disse que Neji sabia executá-la, não disse?

\- Sim. Pelos registros, foi justamente aí que vovó Tsunade o baniu. Na época, Hyuuga Neji aprendeu a executá-la quando Rock Lee começou a treinar a técnica para abrir os Oito Portões.

\- Neji e eu tínhamos nossas diferenças, mas não acredito que ele seria o tipo de pessoa que usaria essa técnica no Rock Lee.

\- É que, Hyuuga Hiashi disse que Neji era bastante pragmático, e ao ver que Rock Lee que sempre foi seu rival, aprender uma técnica tão poderosa como abrir os oito portões, ele quis uma carta na manga para que se um dia precisasse usá-la.

\- É ainda mais difícil de acreditar que seria necessária uma técnica assim contra Rock Lee.

\- Sim. Mas, Hiashi disse que na época a rivalidade deles tornou-se ainda maior ao verem a sua rivalidade com o Nanadaime. – deu de ombros – para eles, a rivalidade que tinham deveriam levar a mais poderes que você e o Nanadaime.

Sasuke apenas bufou em ironia.

Neji era um prodígio, e um grande rival. E Rock Lee era uma memória incomoda, por ter vencido Sasuke em um primeiro confronto antes do exame Chunnin, e ainda teve a audácia de oferecer seu amor a Sakura.

Mas, nunca pensou que a rivalidade que ele teria com Naruto levasse outros a buscar jutsus mais fortes e mais perigosos.

Respirou fundo.

\- Você já falou com Rock Lee?

\- Ainda não, por quê? – perguntou a jovem curiosa.

\- Mais importante do que entender o ataque, é garantir uma defesa.

Sarada pensou por alguns instantes.

\- Faz sentido. Mas, ainda precisamos ter certeza se é sobre este jutsu que eles estavam atrás. – suspirou – e espero que tenha mesmo uma defesa.

Sasuke percebeu que a filha estava incomodada com a situação. Afinal, saber que podem tentar usar nela um jutsu que causa dor extrema desintegrando os portões de chakra era realmente algo a se preocupar.

Mas, Sarada era orgulhosa. E gostava de ser brava principalmente na frente dele.

Sasuke ainda se lembrava do pequeno bebê frágil que ela foi um dia, que ele amou tanto e fez de tudo para proteger a ela e a Vila a qual eles pertenciam e chamavam de lar, mesmo que isso tenha sacrificado seus momentos com sua única filha.

Agora era uma mulher feita e extremamente forte, que protegia a Vila pela qual eles tanto lutaram. Mas, no fundo dos olhos negros escondidos pela lente, ele ainda via a pequena menina que um dia ele pegou no colo e que precisava ser protegida às vezes.

Sasuke tinha muito orgulho da filha que ele e Sakura tiveram, fruto do amor que sentiam.

Sarada viu que o pai a observava, e ele deu um sorriso de canto para ela colocando dois dedos em sua testa em um toque suave.

\- Papai! – ela falou baixinho corada.

Mas, no fundo, sentia um certo alívio e segurança em casa.

\- Então é isso. – disse ela mudando de assunto cruzando os braços – agora, vamos. Qual bronca a mamãe quer que eu leve?

\- Nenhuma. – respondeu ele abrindo o pergaminho novamente.

Sarada piscou algumas vezes, confusa.

Geralmente, Sakura deixava para Sasuke a incumbência de dar broncas quando ela não estava em casa por eventuais plantões no hospital, sobre chegar tarde ou levar trabalho para casa.

\- Então, tá. – disse ela se levantando, ainda desconfiada.

Deu dois passos.

\- Mas...

Soltou o ar e deixou os ombros caírem.

\- Sarada, você precisa ser mais paciente com sua mãe.

\- Mas, papai, às vezes a mamãe insiste em ocupar meu tempo falando sobre assuntos que eu não quero falar, e isso é tão... tão... irritante!

Sasuke deixou o pergaminho sobre as pernas e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão.

\- Hn. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Era como se visse ele mesmo quando mais jovem.

Sakura sempre o instigava a falar sobre sentimentos e isso o irritava. De certa forma, ela sempre enxergou a verdade nos olhos dele, e os sentimentos que estavam ali, com os quais ele precisava lidar, mas não queria e os trancava dentro de si.

\- A sua mãe só quer o seu bem, Sarada.

\- Ela só quer falar de sentimentos, e eu não quero falar sobre isso ou sequer dar atenção a isso, papai. - disse ela ainda mais vermelha e um pouco exaltada.

Do fundo de seu coração, Sasuke ficava feliz em ouvir isso. Ela era sua filha e sempre o irritava pensar que ela poderia se envolver com garotos. Mas, ela não estava refutando apenas isso...

Sabia que Sarada e Boruto tiveram um envolvimento. Mesmo porque, sempre pegava Boruto reclamando sobre ela não aceitar e assumir seus sentimentos.

Sarada se sentou sob o olhar do pai que não disse nada.

\- O Boruto fala, quer dizer, falou sobre mim? – perguntou.

Sasuke não disse nada por alguns instantes e ela voltou a falar.

\- Não importa. Ele tem que entender, assim como a mamãe, que relacionamentos agora só atrapalhariam os meus objetivos.

\- E o filho da Yamanaka? – perguntou soturno.

Sarada corou – Não temos nada de mais.

E um silêncio desconcertante se abateu entre eles. Esse realmente não era o assunto favorito de Sarada. Muito menos de Sasuke.

\- E quanto à sua mãe? – perguntou Sasuke.

\- O que tem ela? – respondeu Sarada com curiosidade, e alívio pela mudança de foco.

\- Você não quer se relacionar com a sua mãe também?

Sarada soltou o ar e encostou a cabeça para trás no sofá.

\- Então, foi isso que ela disse?

\- Sua mãe não me disse nada. Mas eu sei reconhecer quando a Sakura está triste, acredite, eu a magoei vezes demais para reconhecer aquele olhar. Aquele que eu jurei que nunca mais veria quando eu entendi os meus sentimentos.

\- Papai, eu...

\- A sua mãe te ama mais do que tudo no mundo, Sarada. – levantou-se – não cometa o erro que cometi tentando afastar o amor de quem só queria meu bem.

Sasuke saiu da sala deixando Sarada sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Talvez ela realmente devesse dar mais atenção à mãe.

Zesshō: Hachimon Hōgeki = Jutsu: Ataque de desintegração dos oito portões.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí, chuchus  
gostaram? ^^_

 _VEMK, VAMO CONVERSAR_

 _Então, personalidade da Sarada um pouco diferente  
algumas pessoas me disseram, outras gostaram._

 _Então, sobre isso  
meu headcanon e de muitos, é que a Sarada ama a mãe dela acima de tudo. 33333  
Causa estranhamento em Ansatsu, eu sei ahahaha  
Mas, nessa fic, a proposta é uma Sarada mais velha, que viu algumas coisas e que focou demais em seu sonho e tudo mais. Mas que sentiu o impacto do que ocorreu no primeiro capítulo.  
Porém, eu sempre penso também no Naruto Hokage que foi uma surpresa pra maioria não ter tempo pro Boruto.  
Então, nessa fic, a Sarada passa mais ou menos pelo mesmo processo que o Naruto, mas no caso dela, por ser uma Uchiha, fica mais na dela, de um jeito mais focado e soturno de ser, que nem o Sasuke do clássico XD_

 _Enfim, quis explicar, pq algumas pessoas estão gostando de ver essa coisa diferente, mas há um estranhamento também. Então não sei se não estão gostando  
Me falem ^^'  
Não estou brigando com vocês, nem chateada, nem nada XD  
Mas, acho legal usar esse espaço autor-leitor pra explicar e sanar dúvidas ^^_

 _algumas coisas posso tentar adequar, mas não tem como fugir muito e pelo menos nesse primeiro instante, ela será um pouco "fria" , um pouco Sasuke clássico._

 _Espero que gostem ^^  
mas queria bater esse papo com vocês suas lindas e lindos.  
S2_

 _Hentai InoSara  
asusauashasuhahs ainda mais estranho né  
como já disse, amo demais meu crackship InoSara. Mas, o OTP é BoruSara, logo...  
nossa bebezinha está crescida nessa fic  
mas lembrando: é uma mulher jovem, bem resolvida, linda que nem a mãe, e sexualmente ativa.  
/lixa_

 _e o jutsu que citei, ele está no Ultimate Ninja Storm._

 _no mais, obrigada de coração pelos reviews  
e peço mil perdões pela demora em responder T_T  
mas, como já disse, nem sempre eu consigo sentar na frente do notebook, quando consigo, tento escrever.  
Mas eu vou responder, aos poucos, mas vou  
Porem saibam que leio todos, e me ajudam demaissss.  
Vocês são o termômetro da fic 3  
e agradeço o carinho_

 _beijos e até a próxima  
;***_


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Os comentários chegavam de todos os lados.

O burburinho tomou conta de toda a Vila da Folha naquela manhã, que começava a despontar ainda com os respingos do orvalho que aos poucos se desfazia. A madrugada havia sido fria e uma pequena neblina caía sobre os edifícios e árvores, deixando-os meio encobertos.

Mas, quando o dia deu sinal de que clareava, todos os que já estavam de pé viram as pichações no monumento dos Hokages.

Mas, desta vez, não era uma estripulia de crianças, como Boruto fazia quando era pequeno ou como seu pai fizera há muitos anos atrás.

Nos dois casos, a ideia era de chamar a atenção dos outros para crianças que se sentiam sozinhas.

Mas, desta vez, o tom de ameaça estava ali.

Somente o rosto da Hachidaime Hokage havia sido pichado.

"Uchiha imunda" era bem diferente dos bigodes e caretas que Boruto e Naruto desenhavam no passado.

Haviam alguns "X" marcados nos olhos também, e o resto eram alguns rabiscos e xingamentos desconexos.

Mas o mal já estava feito.

A vila inteira podia ver que sua Hokage era odiada por alguns a ponto de se arriscarem desta maneira. E todo o plano de contingência que ela estava seguindo, ao mandar que as investigações fossem feitas sob sigilo para não gerar pânico, tinham ido por água abaixo.

Ela estava em casa quando tudo aconteceu.

Tomava o chá quente que Sakura havia preparado.

Combinou com a mãe um almoço naquele dia. Seu pai tinha razão, precisava ser mais amena com a mãe.

Tudo estava em paz enquanto as duas sorriam e conversavam sobre trivialidades naquela manhã, como nos velhos tempos.

Mas então, Boruto chegou com o chamado.

\- Seja o que for, respire fundo e não deixe isso te abalar, Sarada. – disse Sakura antes de a filha sair.

Logo, os dois chegaram ao monumento e Sarada pôde ver as palavras em tinta negra tomarem conta de sua face cravada na pedra. Fechou o punho com tanta raiva, que sentia o limite que a pele tinha ao se esticar nos nós dos dedos.

\- Os guardas viram alguma coisa? – perguntou com demasiada frieza.

\- Não. – disse Shikamaru, o pai de Shikadai, que havia sido mantido como Conselheiro da Vila da Folha mesmo quando Naruto deixara o cargo de Hokage. – os que estavam no portão principal não viram nada.

\- E quanto aos que vigiavam a torre do Hokage? – perguntou ela dando indícios de raiva contida na voz.

Shikamaru soprou no ar uma lufada de fumaça sorvida do cigarro que mantinha entre os dedos.

\- Eu os interroguei. – disse Boruto se adiantando.

\- Um deles não viu nada, já o outro disse ter sentido uma náusea momentânea um pouco antes da nevoa da madrugada se tornar mais densa. – Shikamaru concluiu.

\- Traga ele para a minha sala. E mandem limpar isso.

Sarada saltou para a entrada da Torre dos Hokages, mas antes de entrar, olhou sua Vila lá embaixo. Muitos apontando para o rosto dela no monumento, muitos cochichando.

Alguns chocados, mas alguns ela podia jurar que via um certo sorriso de satisfação.

Mais raiva tomava conta dela.

A frustração que sentia no momento era imensa. Quanto mais ela procurava, mais parecia escapar de si quem estava por trás disso.

Queriam provocá-la, causar o caos na Vila. Na sua Vila!

"Respire fundo".

A voz da mãe ecoou em sua mente e ela fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente por alguns instantes.

Tentava pensar com clareza. Afinal era uma Uchiha e uma Haruno. Inteligência e percepção estavam em seu sangue.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que apesar de todos dizerem que ela era uma cópia de seus pais, ela também sabia que não era igual a eles. E no momento ela só conseguia sentir raiva.

Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes.

"Sou uma Uchiha e uma Haruno", repetiu para si mesma.

Abriu os olhos e voltou ao monumento dos Hokages o mais rápido possível.

\- Por favor, parem o que estão fazendo. – pediu aos que limpavam o local.

\- O que pretende, Sarada? – perguntou Boruto, mas Sarada não respondeu.

\- Shikamaru, os guardas do portão não relataram nada. – ela fez mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, e Shikamaru assentiu – já um dos que estavam aqui disse ter sentido uma leve náusea. – pontuou.

\- Sim. – disse ele curioso

\- No que isso te faz pensar? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

Shikamaru colocou a mão no queixo e pensou por alguns segundos, enquanto Boruto os observava na tentativa de entender para onde iria aquela conversa.

\- Que quem quer que tenha feito isso, está dentro da Vila. – Shikamaru concluiu.

\- E que o nosso principal suspeito é o outro guarda.

\- Ah... espera – Boruto interrompeu a conversa – o que não se sentiu mal? Como você pode afirmar isso?

\- Não posso. – ela ajeitou os óculos – não sem exames prévios no guarda que se sentiu nauseado.

\- Mas, o suspeito não era o outro cara? – Boruto perguntou.

\- O guarda que se sentiu mal, provavelmente se intoxicou com a quantidade de tinta usada.

\- Mas Sarada, falando como quem fazia muito isso para chamar atenção do velhote, eu não me sentia mal quando pintava os monumentos. – disse Boruto.

\- Não sentia porque não estava sob genjutsu ou algum jutsu de possessão. – Shikamaru acendeu outro cigarro.

\- Um dos guardas usou o outro para que fizesse esta ação, enquanto ele vigiava. – Sarada continuou – era uma manobra arriscada, por ser algo grande. Então, ele optou por vigiar e controlar o outro guarda e não desconfiarmos de ninguém.

\- Ou caso, fosse pego, quem levaria a culpa seria o outro guarda. – completou Shikamaru.

Boruto pensou por alguns instantes e então deu um leve soco na palma da mão como quem entendia.

\- Ahh!

\- Agora, onde está o outro guarda?

\- A esta altura, não sabemos. – Shikamaru disse frustrado – apenas o que se sentiu mal foi levado sob custódia para o hospital e depois para mais interrogações na sua sala, como ordenou.

\- Inferno! – Sarada gritou.

Mais uma vez as coisas escapavam de suas mãos.

Uma mão encostou seu ombro e ela se virou ao toque quente e firme.

\- Eu vou trazer ele de volta para você, custe o que custar. – Boruto disse, olhando em seus olhos com voz calma demais, íntima demais – nós vamos sair dessa, Sarada. Eu prometo.

E então saiu sumindo silenciosamente.

Esperava mesmo que ele conseguisse. Pelo bem da Vila.

Esse tipo de crise só gerava mal-estar e instabilidade para seu povo, além de insegurança.

E isso ela não perdoava.

Ela jurou proteger e manter a paz para todos. O legado do Nanadaime.

Pôr isso à prova, ela não aceitaria.

Convocou Shikamaru para sua sala, e interrogou o guarda assim que ele chegou do hospital.

Sakura acompanhava o jovem homem.

Sarada solicitara ninjas fortes o suficiente para escoltar a única possível testemunha, mesmo porque, ela ainda não havia descartado a culpa dele, e ninguém melhor para trazê-lo do que a discípula de Tsunade.

Sakura se manteve quieta no canto, enquanto Sarada fazia perguntas. Muitas delas.

Mas o homem não se lembrava de muita coisa, e foi dispensado para repouso.

A única conclusão que chegaram foi a de Shikamaru, que reconheceu o jutsu de possessão por se parecer muito com seu Kage Mane, o que inocentava o guarda.

\- Devem ter usado algo parecido com o Kote. – disse ele.

\- Aquele dispositivo eletrônico que Boruto usou no Chunnin Shiken, que permitia usar qualquer ninjutsu antes do incidente com Momoshiki e Kinshiki Otsutsuki?

\- Sim.

\- O Nanadaime baniu o uso desse dispositivo! – respondeu ela consternada.

\- Pelo que me lembro – Sakura se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Katasune, o homem que inventou esse dispositivo, perdeu tudo depois do incidente e tinha um caráter duvidoso. Ele pode ter feito mais desses aparelhos por uma boa quantia de dinheiro para os seus inimigos.

Fazia sentido.

O homem fora tirado da divisão do Time Científico de Armas Ninjas e forçado a fazer trabalhos sociais quando a Vila precisou ser reconstruída dos ataques.

Se alguém chegasse com uma quantidade de dinheiro suficiente, ele certamente reconstruiria o dispositivo.

Socou a mesa.

\- Shikamaru, ordene um time de busca para investigar o apartamento de Katasune. Vasculhem tudo!

\- Sim, Hokage-sama. – Shikamaru disse se retirando da sala.

Sarada juntou alguns papeis e se preparava para sair.

\- Onde você vai? – Sakura perguntou sorridente.

\- Vou até o Time Científico procurar os arquivos sobre Katasune e a equipe dele, possíveis compradores, quem eram os fornecedores ou qualquer pista que possa levar a alguma coisa. – soltou o ar, ansiosa.

\- Mas, você não vai comer nada? – Sakura perguntou preocupada.

\- Eu como algo no caminho. Um onigiri ou hambúrguer talvez.

\- Sarada, você não pode se alimentar mal assim. – Sakura colocou a mão nos ombros dela – além do mais, nós não combinamos de almoçarmos juntas?

Sakura disse esperançosa, mas ao que parecia não convencera a filha, que desvencilhou de suas mãos.

\- Eu não posso mamãe. Se existe mesmo algum tipo de ligação entre Katasune e os ataques, eu preciso descobrir.

\- Eu sei, minha filha. Mas você precisa dar um tempo para si mesma. Não vai fazer mal relaxar um pouco.

\- Relaxar? – apoiou as duas mãos na mesa com demasiada força – como você acha que posso relaxar agora, mamãe? A Vila precisa de mim, e eu preciso descobrir quem está tentando me matar!

Não escondia a raiva.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Sakura balançou as mãos na frente do corpo – foi uma escolha errada de palavras. "Relaxar" é impossível, eu sei. Mas, você precisa pensar em si mesma as vezes, respirar fundo e viver. – se aproximou acariciando o rosto da filha com ternura – Sarada, a vida passa e você vai encontrar a felicidade nos pequenos momentos, principalmente ao lado das pessoas que amam você.

Sarada sentiu os olhos de Sakura sobre ela mais uma vez. Eram sempre persuasivos e acolhedores.

Abraçou a mãe e se permitiu ficar ali por alguns instantes.

\- Quando isso tudo acabar, eu vou seguir seu conselho e dar um tempo para mim. – disse se afastando.

Sakura deu um sorriso triste.

\- Isso se não aparecer alguma outra coisa e tomar seu tempo de novo, não é?

Sarada não respondeu, e Sakura se dirigiu para a porta depois de um aceno leve.

\- Marcamos nosso almoço para outro dia! Eu prometo – Sarada disse antes da mãe sair, e Sakura assentiu minimamente com a cabeça concordando.

Sarada fechou os olhos alguns instantes.

Jurou para si mesma que hoje daria atenção para sua mãe, mas com os novos fatos ela precisaria se dedicar inteira e exclusivamente à procura de pistas dos assassinos que tentavam derrubar a paz e a ordem em Konoha.

Ela não podia perder um minuto qualquer.

Fez uma nova promessa silenciosa de que assim que os prendesse e fossem levados à justiça, ela arrumaria algum tempo, um espaço na agenda e passaria um tempo com sua mãe.

Mas a prioridade agora era outra.

Sarada vasculhou os antigos arquivos de Katasune, mas nada foi encontrado, além dos projetos do Kote. A maior parte da equipe não sabia das características principais do dispositivo.

Em resumo, não havia nada com que ela pudesse trabalhar.

Já o grupo de busca encontrou o pequeno apartamento dele vazio. Pela poeira acumulada, ele já não estava lá fazia alguns dias. O que reforçava o ponto que sua mãe dissera.

Ele havia reconstruído o Kote.

Mas, a pergunta era: para quem?

Enquanto ela fazia uma busca ainda mais minuciosa nos projetos de Katasune em sua sala para ver se nada havia passado, batidas na porta tiraram sua concentração.

\- Hokage-sama. – Shikadai se esgueirou pela porta.

\- Entre. – ela deu uma breve olhada para ele por cima dos óculos e voltou à atenção para os papeis espalhados sobre a mesa – Onde está seu pai?

\- Meu pai foi para casa. – respondeu preguiçosamente o jovem e alto rapaz muito parecido com o pai, exceto pelos olhos verdes da mãe – ele estava cansado e minha mãe precisava dele para algo. Por isso eu vim.

\- Hn.

Sarada confiava no colega de academia. Shikadai era inteligente, afinal era um Nara.

Mas, nesse momento, ainda preferia a experiência de Shikamaru.

Amanhã exigiria mais dedicação dele e prioridade ao caso. Por hora, Shikadai serviria de ajuda.

\- Boruto conseguiu capturar o guarda que lançou o genjutsu.

Sarada jogou os papeis na mesa e se levantou abruptamente.

\- Por que não me disse antes? – perguntou já colocando sua capa com as inscrições "Oitava" e o chapéu de Hokage – onde eles estão?

\- Na sala de interrogatórios. Boruto está tentando arrancar algo dele.

Sarada e Shikadai caminharam a passos largos até o local onde estavam. Entrou pela porta sem bater e encontrou um ninja amarrado, com vários selos explosivos colados pelas correntes.

Os olhos deles se cruzaram.

Nos olhos do ninja, chamado Kabaji, não se escondia o desprezo ao ver Sarada ali.

\- Olha se não é nossa admirável Hokage Uchiha! – disse ele dando uma risada desdenhosa.

Sarada apenas o olhava de cima.

\- Onde está Katasune?

O homem permanecia encarando-a nos olhos sem responder.

\- Quem mandou você aqui? – outra pergunta.

Mais silêncio.

\- O que vocês querem afinal? – Sarada disse já com a voz alterada.

O homem permanecia em silêncio e sorriu mais uma vez para ela.

Sarada tentou avançar para cima dele, mas Boruto se colocou a frente e a puxou para fora da sala.

\- Desgraçado!

\- Deixe ele comigo, Sarada. – Boruto disse para uma Sarada em fúria. – tudo o que ele mais quer é te provocar. E está conseguindo!

Ela bufou. Mas, Boruto tinha razão.

\- Mais um pouco. E eu tomarei minhas próprias medidas. – disse ela se virando e saindo dali.

Boruto e Shikadai assumiram o interrogatório.

Horas se passaram e ainda não haviam avanços.

Kabaji estava determinado a guardar seu segredo.

A cada minuto, a raiva consumia Sarada mais e mais, até que ela se cansou daquilo.

Boruto usava novos métodos, até que ouviu batidas na porta.

\- Boruto – Sarada chamou – seu tempo acabou.

\- O quê? – perguntou ele já saindo pela porta. – Sarada, eu estou quase...

Ele parou de falar, quando viu Inojin atrás dela, os olhos deles se cruzaram, e então deixou os ombros caírem.

\- Você foi buscar "ele" para usar o Shintenshin no jutsu, não é? – não escondeu o desdém ao se referir ao antigo amigo.

\- Boruto já faz horas que estamos tentando o seu método e não há nenhuma resposta. Não temos muito tempo disponível e precisamos de pistas. – respondeu Sarada.

\- Eu estava sim conseguindo algo. Mas, do MEU jeito, com o MEU prisioneiro! – elevou a voz.

\- Boruto, as coisas não estão funcionando aqui, e a Sarada precisa dessas informações com urgência – disse Inojin com sua habitual objetividade – e o jeito mais fácil e rápido seria eu usar o jutsu de invasão de mentes do meu clã.

\- Você sempre é a saída mais fácil não é, Inojin? - não escondeu o tom de desafio.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes com olhos semicerrados.

\- Nós não temos tempo para isso. – Sarada interrompeu os dois – Boruto, nós assumimos daqui. Obrigada, por manter a sua promessa.

Ela deu a ele um olhar verdadeiramente agradecido. Mas, Boruto apenas se virou deixando como único som o farfalhar leve da capa escura que usava.

O coração de Sarada sentia-se apertado, mas ela tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar naquele momento.

Shikadai usou seu Kage Mane e imobilizou Kabaji, que se debatia ao saber o que estava por vir, e então Inojin invadiu sua mente.

Alguns instantes se passaram e a ansiedade de Sarada aumentava a ponto de ela apertar as unhas nos braços, olhando para Inojin de olhos fechados concentrado no que fazia, até que ele desfez o selo e abriu os olhos ofegando.

\- E então? – Sarada perguntou ansiosa.

\- Ele não sabia muito. Quem quer que seja o líder, teve cuidado para não dar muita informação aos seus colaboradores, nem nomes ou rostos.

\- Tsc. – Sarada trincou os dentes frustrada.

\- Mas, foi ele quem arquitetou o plano das pichações, porque este era o sinal para um ataque que ocorrerá em breve, aqui dentro da Vila.

Sarada arregalou os olhos.

\- Uchiha desgraçada! Nós vamos acabar com você! – gritou Kabaji.

E Sarada se adiantou desta vez dando um soco em seu nariz que, apesar de não ter colocado muita força, fez o sangue jorrar.

\- Inojin, se este era o sinal para o ataque, tente vasculhar na mente dele quanto tempo até acontecer. – disse ela, não escondendo o orgulho em seu sorriso de canto.

Kabaji arregalou os olhos e bufava de raiva, até levantar o queixo e deixar um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

\- Ansatsu. – disse baixinho encarando seu rosto.

Sarada sentiu a paralisia tomando seu corpo, primeiro pela palavra proferida, segundo pelo fato de Kabaji começar a espumar pela boca e sangue escorrer de seus olhos e ouvidos até que seu corpo começasse a secar e se desfazer em um pó acinzentado.

Sarada não conseguia se mexer.

Até que sentiu seu corpo sendo sacudido por Inojin, que gritava seu nome, mesmo que ela não escutasse nada.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e respirou fundo como sua mãe dizia.

\- Shikadai, Inojin. Vocês ouviram. – assumiu sua frieza Uchiha – preparem as defesas, um ataque está por vir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _me digam_

 _ando bem insegura com essa fic_

 _aasjaijaisjiasjias_

 _ando apanhando bastante tentando fazer ela nao ficar OOC. É bem complicado, visto que não tem referência deles como adultos né XD_

 _nem a antiga geração e nem a nova._

 _A não ser o Gaiden e do filme Boruto._

 _mas, me digam o que pensam_

 _como disse em alguns reviews, a Sarada mais seria assim, me baseio no Naruto pré-Boruto, onde ele trabalha demais e se dedica muito._

 _Como a Sarada se espelha muito nele, e desde agora aos 12 está focada em ser Hokage, acho que ela poderia acabar focando demais nisso ahahhahah_

 _enfim_

 _beijos pra quem é beijos, abraços pra quem é de abraços_

 _S2_

 _vocês me ajudam muito_

 _;**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _aqui estamos nós de novo_

 _e gente do céu... nunca pensei que teria shipwar em fic minha_

 _ahahahha_

 _eu li todos os comentários, espero responder todos em breve._

 _mas vieram uma chuva de pedidos em reviews, DMs, outras redes sociais minhas, nos três sites de fanfics que eu posto com pessoas me pedindo BoruSara e outras InoSara._

 _fiquei CHOKITA_

 _Mas, vamos lá_

 _Eu já havia comentado isso nas notas finais, por isso vou reforçar aqui nas notas iniciais. Eu amo os dois ships com todo meu coração. Inclusive MitsuSara, mas IS e BS são donos do meu coração._

 _Mas, ainda assim, BoruSara é meu OTP_

 _Eu fiquei impressionada pelo fato de quase metade dos reviews me pediram InoSara no fim. E confesso que balançou muito ahaahhahah_

 _Mas quero ser honesta com vocês. Pensei e repensei, e até cogitei fazer dois finais._

 _Mas, o fato é que eu comprometeria muito o plot da fanfic. E quem ja leu minhas fics, sabe que eu ligo muito início e fim e já comentei que antes de escrever eu já tenho o plot todo na mente. E durante a fic vou adequando e ajustando a medida do que vocês pedem, ou dizem que não ta legal._

 _Mas, essa é uma mudança grande demais =(_

 _Então espero de coração que compreendam. Mas, irei entender caso não queiram continuar lendo._

 _Decidi avisar logo pra que não fiquem decepcionadas depois. ;.;_

 _Porem, se servir de alento, quero dizer que em agosto, escreverei uma one shot InoSara nesta mesma época e situação de Ansatsu._

 _enfim, dito isto_

 _vamos ao capítulo_

 _beijokas_

.. Ω..

Capitulo 5

Seis dias haviam se passado desde o incidente na sala de investigações, quando o prisioneiro Kabaji se matou usando um tipo de jutsu que eles desconheciam, mas que matava de uma maneira horrenda, dissecando a vítima até que ela virasse pó.

Ela teve pesadelos por duas noites com a imagem da Vila inteira se dissecando à sua frente.

Sarada ordenou que juntasse o que havia sobrado de Kabaji para uma análise microscópica e para que testes fossem feitos a fim de identificar algo que pudesse dar a eles uma pista.

Claro que ela pediu urgência na busca de respostas.

Algumas análises mostraram que haviam compostos para desintegração como traços de aço sulfúrico, mas ainda não era totalmente claro se era externo ou do corpo dele propriamente dito.

E por isso, pediram um prazo maior para novas avaliações.

O que é claro, não agradou Sarada nem um pouco.

Voltou à Torre dos Hokages e tentava reler a papelada e os poucos dados que foram coletados se havia alguma menção a ácidos. Estava a mais de 10 minutos paradas com as mãos juntas na frente do rosto pensativa, hábito que herdara do pai, quando ouviu leves batidas na porta.

\- Entre. – disse sem muita paciência.

\- Ah, olá Sarada-chan! – Naruto se esgueirava pela porta – posso entrar?

\- Na-nadaime!

Sarada pulou de sua cadeira com embaraço.

\- Não quero te atrapalhar.

\- Não me incomoda, Hokage-sama.

\- Ah, o que é isso. A Hokage aqui é você. – por mais que fosse um homem bem mais velho, o velho hábito de coçar a parte de trás da cabeça permanecia.

Sarada o admirava demais.

Não era nada desrespeitoso, como Chouchou sugeriu uma vez, por ver que ela sempre ficava corada quando eram crianças quando o Nanadaime se aproximava. O fato era que Sarada o admirava demais e tinha como modelo de esperança, e de um ninja notável.

Leu sobre os feitos dele no passado e em como havia salvado a Vila da Folha por diversas vezes, responsável por trazer uma Aliança preciosa e um mundo de paz para todos. Salvou inclusive o seu pai de ser perder em um mundo regido pela vingança.

É claro que ainda haviam ataques e mal feitores. Infelizmente, o mundo ainda contava com pessoas de mau caráter e gente que queria ameaçar a paz. Mas, as intermináveis guerras e sentimentos hostis entre as nações, haviam acabado graças à Naruto.

Era um ninja e um homem único.

E ela sonhava em ser como ele.

Quando se tornou Hokage, jurou que deixaria seu antecessor orgulhoso e manteria a paz que ele tanto lutou para conquistar. Uma verdadeira inspiração.

Sorriu para ele, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Principalmente agora, quando ela estava enfrentando algo que realmente estava incomodando e tinha a péssima sensação de não estar sob seu controle.

\- Quer ir lá fora tomar um ar? – perguntou Naruto.

Sarada olhou de esguelha para sua mesa atolada de material das investigações e pensou um pouco. Mas, não conseguiria dizer não ao Nanadaime.

\- Vamos.

Naruto estava parado olhando da sacada para a Vila.

\- Tem sido dias bem difíceis, não é?

Sarada o olhou e apenas assentiu, e a decepção se abateu sobre ela – Sim.

\- Há informações de quem são?

\- Quase nada. Pequenas pistas, mas nada concreto. – a frustração de Sarada era evidente.

\- Ei, se acalme – Naruto sorriu sem ainda olhar para ela – no momento certo, você saberá o que fazer.

Sarada o estudou por alguns instantes, mas sentiu uma ponta de esperança no fundo de seu peito.

\- Fazia tempo que não subia aqui. – Naruto continuou e Sarada percebeu os olhos dele que não deixaram, nem por um segundo de fitar por toda a Vila com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Enquanto isso, ela olhava mais uma vez para o monumento dos Hokages, as pichações quase todas apagadas, mas ainda conseguia ler "imunda" perto da sobrancelha no seu rosto esculpido na pedra. Apertou o punho.

\- Me desculpe, por deixar que isso acontecesse. – disse ela.

\- Símbolos são sim muito importantes – Naruto continuou ainda sem olhar para ela, apenas mantendo os olhos pelas casas, ruas e prédios – nos lembram do passado e do futuro, mas o que importa realmente são as pessoas que juramos proteger.

Virou para ela com um sorriso aberto.

Sarada sentia um peso enorme saindo de suas costas. Algo que talvez só o Nanadaime pudesse entender.

\- Você tem feito um bom trabalho, Sarada.

\- Obrigada, Nanadaime-sama. – disse ela realmente agradecida.

\- Eu preciso ir agora. Até mais, Sarada-chan!

Sarada sabia que ele confiava nela, e que ele estaria a postos para ajudar em qualquer momento, mas ela queria que ele se orgulhasse dela. E provar que ela estava à altura do cargo que ele deixou.

A visita de Naruto a fez se lembrar de algo. Os Novos Sannins eram requeridos poucas vezes, geralmente apenas em graves crises.

E com seu foco voltado para o trabalho de investigação e – ela odiava admitir que o cansaço também – fez com que ela se esquecesse que poderia pedir a melhor ninja médica para que avaliasse o material em sua parte Bíoquímica, anatômica e o uso chakra.

Sua mãe, poderia ajudar com isso.

Claro que levaria uma bronca por não aparecer em casa por quatro dias, mas ela precisava tentar.

Pegou sua capa e partiu para o hospital de Konoha pelos telhados mesmo. Aproveitaria para dar uma olhada rápida pela cidade fazendo uma ronda e ao mesmo tempo, evitar paradas com pessoas perguntando sobre o ataque ao monumento dos Hokages ou qualquer trivialidade.

Já havia percorrido vários quadrantes, e alguns que ela não planejava visitar, mas achou melhor checar depois de ver alguns dos acessos a Vila guardados por pouca força de combate.

E então um barulho muito alto aconteceu. Uma explosão seguida de uma fumaça preta.

A calcular pela distância e posição da fumaça que subia, era no hospital de Konoha.

\- Mãe!

Sarada correu o mais rápido que pôde.

Uma parte da parede lateral do hospital havia sido destruída e os escombros espalhados em um jardim lateral.

Uma enorme parede se levantou do chão e partiu em milhares de pedaços a partir de seu centro.

\- Desgraçados!

Sakura fitava com raiva o grupo que havia atacado o hospital Ainda com o braço que socara a parede quebrada levantado.

\- Então você conseguiu escapar viva do nosso ataque e usou esses vermes - um deles fez a pergunta retórica e ela escutou um som metálico de correntes.

Sakura olhou rápido para os lados e viu as várias cópias de Katsuyu-sama lhe mostrando que os pacientes e o corpo hospitalar estavam salvos graças a invocação rápida de sua Kuchiyose.

\- Não poderíamos esperar menos da aprendiz de Senju Tsunade. A nova Sannin Haruno Sakura. - disse uma mulher melosa e estridente.

\- Quem são vocês? – perguntou olhando para eles e observou que todos tinham alguma forma de cobrir o rosto ou pelo menos um olho.

\- Nós ainda não podemos dar esta informação, mas em breve vocês saberão. – disse um deles usando uma espécie de boina e com parte do lado esquerdo do rosto coberto e correntes grossas nas mãos. Tinha sido o primeiro a falar.

\- Nós somos aqueles que vão exterminar de vez a escória de olhos vermelhos.

\- E por que atacaram um hospital com vítimas inocentes? - trincou os dentes.

O grupo que Sakura contou de 8 ninjas se entreolhou e sorriu entre si.

\- São apenas... chamarizes.

Sakura apertou o punho e sorriu.

\- Agora que ganhei tempo e consegui tirar meus pacientes daqui eu vou acabar com vocês.

Enquanto ela falava, o selo em sua testa começou a brilhar e linhas escuras começaram a se alastrar pelo seu corpo devagar.

Eles se entreolharam de novo, mas desta vez o ar de preocupação estampava seus olhos e era possível ver mesmo com rostos cobertos.

Sakura avançou de uma vez sobre um dos que não tinha dito nada. Presumiu que o primeiro a responder, o de boina, fosse o líder e possivelmente o mais forte.

O homem que ela atacou usou o kawamiri tentando acertar Sakura por trás. Mas, a kunoichi também era conhecida por seu poder de esquiva e em uma manobra para o lado e um giro anti-horário ela o acertou com um soco nas costas arremessando o homem metros de distância.

Este com certeza não levantaria mais.

\- Desgraçada! Eu vou fazer você pagar, Haruno Sakura!

Um outro mais esguio sacou uma espada e foi para cima dela deferindo um golpe com bastante força.

Mas antes que a espada a alcançasse, um tinido alto foi ouvido e a espada havia sido parada por outra.

\- Em primeiro lugar – a voz de Sasuke reverberou fria olhando bem para o homem a sua frente que tentava forçar a espada sem sucesso - nunca mais ataque a minha esposa.

O homem o encarava atônito.

\- Em segundo lugar, é Uchiha Sakura. - Sasuke fechou os olhos e quando os abriu o vermelho brilhou em sua íris – Amateratsu!

As chamas negras do jutsu de seu clã brotaram primeiro nas mãos que ousaram atacar Sakura, depois se alastraram pelos braços e o homem se entregou aos gritos.

\- Você está bem? - Sasuke se virou para Sakura esquadrinhando cada parte do corpo da esposa.

\- Eu estou bem, anata.

\- Precisamos acabar com eles e deixar pelo menos um vivo.

\- Este com a boina e correntes deve ser o líder, e a mulher parece estar sendo protegida.

Sasuke observou a boa leitura que sua esposa fizera. Era o que esperava dela.

\- Quer começar? - Sasuke perguntou dando um sorriso de canto.

\- Pode apostar que sim. - Sakura devolveu o sorriso enquanto apertava os punhos.

Os dois partiram para o ataque.

Os ninjas que os atacavam usavam jutsus perigosos. Alguns baseados em gelo, outro usava um muito parecido com a habilidade de Tenten de invocar armas, porém neste caso, invocava bombas.

Mas, Sakura conseguiu dar cabo de um deles quando o fez cair em uma armadilha. Esperou ele usar bombas menores e gravou a diferença de tamanhos das explosões, quando ele se preparou para usar uma de tamanho médio, Sakura socou o chão com força e fez com que ele caísse dentro do buraco com a própria bomba.

Sasuke não deixou de notar que sempre dois a atacavam. Precisava terminar logo aquilo.

Quando Sakura se preparava para lutar contra o outro que lhe atirava agulhas de gelo, o que atacava Sasuke correu até ela.

Sasuke tentou persegui-lo, mas a mulher parou bem a sua frente.

\- Por que uma raça tão nojenta tinha que ser tão bonita. - disse em um pesar falso com uma voz enjoativa. - nos deixe terminar, sim?

E então a mulher fez selos e puxou o ar assoprando um gás esverdeado.

\- Dokusei no Jutsu!

\- Sasuke-kun! - Sakura gritou, e correu até o marido mordendo o dedo e invocando Katsuyu novamente que envolveu Sasuke protegendo-o.

\- Você é realmente incrível Sakura-sama - a mulher disse gritando com certa devoção - mesmo de longe notou que ele não escaparia da minha especialidade com a fumaça tóxica e do alto poder de contaminação que ela tem. Uma pena que se misturou com essa raça desprezível.

Sakura ofegava por ter respirado parte do veneno que ainda estava no ar, mas usava o selo para acelerar o metabolismo e eliminá-lo de seu corpo.

\- Nunca mais se refira a minha família desta maneira!

Sakura foi com tudo com um soco para cima da mulher, mas no último instante ela usou sua kekkei genkai que permitia transformar partes do corpo para uma forma gasosa, e só por isso se salvou, mas não foi rápida o suficiente quando Sakura colocou as mãos no chão e girando a perna lhe acertou um chute que certamente quebrou algumas costelas.

Sasuke deu cabo de mais um deles usando sua katana cravando nas costas de seu oponente, quando usou o Katon para distrai-lo, e ele caiu em sua armadilha nem percebendo quando Sasuke se movimentou em grande velocidade para o golpe final.

Quando ele se virou na intenção de ajudar Sakura, um borrão vermelho passou por ele e um redemoinho levantou o homem para o alto que caiu em um baque surdo, e foi afundado em um soco potente ao chão.

\- Nunca mais ataque a minha mãe!

\- Sarada! - Sakura olhou animada para a filha que havia chegado.

Sarada correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas via que seus pais já haviam derrubado a maior parte de seus inimigos.

\- A mulher e aquele mais forte com as correntes parecem ser os líderes. Podemos pega-os para interrogar. - disse Sasuke.

\- Eu cuido disso.

Sarada disse e partiu para o ataque.

\- Tsc.

A intenção de Sasuke era traçar uma estratégia, mas Sarada era sempre impetuosa.

Se espelhava demais em Naruto as vezes, mas a parte em que Naruto confiava em seus companheiros, ela não seguia.

Sarada era uma força da natureza, o apelido de Primavera Escarlate não era à toa.

Usando socos de extrema força herdados de sua mãe em alta velocidade, e as habilidades do Sharingan herdado de seu pai faziam dela uma arma mortal.

Era o melhor de Sasuke e Sakura.

\- Yuzuhira! - o homem das correntes gritou, e a mulher que ainda segurava a costela mais afastada olhou para ele e como se acatasse uma ordem, começou a girar e uma fumaça escura tomou o lugar.

Sasuke e Sakura uniram as costas com Sarada para que juntos vigiassem de onde viria o ataque.

\- Nós precisamos ficar juntos. - disse Sakura.

\- Eu consigo mamãe. - disse ela com o sharingan ativado.

Um barulho foi ouvido e Sarada partiu para cima.

\- Sarada, cuidado!

Sakura gritou e se atirou empurrando a filha e tentando se esquivar ao máximo.

Mas, ainda assim uma kunai passou raspando pelo braço de Sakura talhando sua pele.

\- Susanoo! - disse Sasuke, e a sua invocação humanoide surgiu batendo as asas e dissipando a fumaça densa.

Sarada se sentiu culpada olhando para o sangue que escorria do braço da mãe.

\- Eu estou bem, querida. - Sakura disse deixando o brilho verde tomar sua mão e infundir chakra de cura no corte como uma cauterização rápida.

Sarada sorriu confiante.

\- Eu vou fazer eles pagarem, mamãe.

Sasuke não parou de observar os inimigos, e viu que dois deles escoltaram a mulher ferida e se juntaram ao líder que Ainda segurava a kunai que eles atiraram.

\- Vocês sabem que não podem lutar contra 2 Sannins e a Hokage da Folha. Não venceram antes, não vencerão agora - Sarada disse desdenhosa como estratégia - rendam-se agora e digam por que querem me matar e suas vidas serão poupadas.

O líder começou a rir.

\- Nós não viemos te matar, sangue maldito.

\- O que vocês querem? - Sarada vociferou já sem paciência.

\- Em breve saberá, criança. - a mulher chamada Yuzuhira disse.

\- Pois venham me encarar e eu acabarei com todos vocês. Vocês sempre fracassam em tentar me matar e desta vez não será diferente.

Sarada os desafiou com um sorriso de canto.

\- Presunçosa de merda! - Yuzuhira respondeu.

Mas, antes que ela caísse no desafio dela o homem esticou o braço fazendo com que parasse.

\- Yuzuhira! Pare com isso. Nós não precisamos mais lutar hoje.

Os dois começaram a rir e antes que Sarada conseguisse alcançá-los, a mulher se desfez em fumaça tóxica levando o líder, e dois de seus comparsas permaneceram para atrasa-los.

Sasuke tentou segui-los, mas com aquele gás venenoso era impossível se manter muito perto mesmo com o Susanoo.

Além disso, os dois ninjas que ficaram saíram pela vila, detonando bombas pela Vila previamente implantadas, tendo alvo locais bem cheios como praças e templos.

Mas, os ninjas de Konoha se mobilizaram protegendo as pessoas da melhor maneira possível e interceptaram um deles, que se matou assim que o imobilizaram.

E o outro, Sarada alcançou e o jogou contra a parede apertando o braço em seu pescoço.

\- Diga, o que vocês queriam?

O ninja que não aparentava ser muito mais velho que ela apenas cuspiu no chão.

\- Diga! - Sarada gritou batendo-o contra a parede.

\- Os seus dias estão contados, senhorita Hokage Uchiha.

O homem disse de forma afetada.

\- Vocês vão perder, assim como perderam hoje. Eu vou acabar com vocês!

Sarada disse com certo escárnio. Não se daria por vencida.

\- Mas, nós não perdemos, Hokage-sama. - o rapaz começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo – Tic-Tac Tic-Tac,... seu tempo está acabando, Tic-Tac ela vai desaparecer, Tic-Tac , Tic-Tac ... - parou de rir olhando nos olhos dela - Ansatsu!

E a pele dele começou a dissecar nas mãos de Sarada que apenas o jogou ao chão, assistindo mais um corpo se desfazer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E aí, chuchus

Gostaram?

Quem ainda estiver comigo T_T

Gente, vou começar a responder os reviews aqui

Até hoje apanho desse site, e não sei qual fic já respondi, até onde…

Vi isso em uma fic, e achei que ficaria mais fácil ^^

Vamos la

 **Jacqueline Conrado** : Obrigada! *^* Desculpa demorar em responder e a postar ahahaha, mas fico feliz que esteja curtindo.

.

 **Danielle Uchiha:** suhhashaus menina também adoro tensão sexual *~* e isso está no DNA da familia Uchiha

E pena do Boruto e Inojin, pois é. Sarada foca muito no trabalho e não se abre pra relacionamento. Mas, quem nunca né :/ Ou passou por isso, ou já fez isso.

beijos

.

 **Vivi:** aaaaahhhh pode deixar que continuarei sim ^^ e que bom que está curtindo *~*


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Os pacientes eram removidos para a tenda improvisada que armaram depois do ataque ao hospital.

A invocação de Sakura havia salvado todos das explosões, mas alguns precisavam voltar a infusão de soro e internação. Sakura corria para lá e para cá, dando ordens aos outros ninjas médicos que a obedeciam sem hesitar, realocando pacientes para leitos de emergência e curando o quanto fosse possível.

Alguns habitantes também tiveram pequenas escoriações quando outros pontos na Vila foram alvos de ataques, e todos foram atendidos pela discípula de Tsunade.

Enquanto Sarada havia saído em uma caçada por qualquer pista, juntamente com Inojin e Mitsuki, seu pai seguia investigando em outras adjacências com Boruto ao seu lado.

O Sol que antes à pino, começava a dar uma trégua indicando o fim de tarde quando Sarada voltou. Avaliava os danos causados pela Vila e tentava incentivar seu povo a continuar tentando sobreviver e reconstruir tudo.

Muitos estavam assustados. Alguns dos mais jovens nunca haviam presenciado antes um ataque interno.

As crianças nos colos de suas mães com olhos assustados, fazia uma raiva absurda crescer dentro dela. Pensou nas gerações anteriores.

No Nanadaime que havia perdido os pais em um ataque massivo, mas com os mesmo moldes desse. E principalmente em seu pai, e todo o clã Uchiha e em como coisas desse tipo podem afetar a mente de uma criança.

Se aproximou de uma pequena menina que segurava o choro agarrada a uma boneca suja assim como ela, sujas da parte de sua casa que foi ao chão e que seus pais agora tentavam resgatar o que fosse possível.

Sarada se abaixou na frente da pequena menina de bochechas empoeiradas riscadas de lágrimas.

\- Olá, pequena.

\- Há-Hachidaime-sama... – a menina se assustou com a visão de Sarada em sua frente.

\- As coisas estão ruins agora, mas eu prometo que farei tudo para melhorar, está bem. – disse ela colocando a mão em um gesto de ternura na cabeça da outra.

A pequena menina, engoliu o choro e olhou de modo confiante assentindo. Levantou-se e começou a procurar coisas junto com os pais.

Sarada percebia que ela precisava se fazer mais presente naquele momento para as pessoas que confiavam nela.

\- Você leva jeito com crianças. – Inojin se aproximou por trás com um leve sorriso enquanto Sarada se levantava.

\- Levo jeito com meu povo.

\- Isso também.

\- Alguma notícia? – perguntou já caminhando rumo ao hospital com Inojin em seu encalço.

\- Nada aparentemente fora do comum.

\- "Aparentemente"? – ela pontuou.

\- Shikadai notou um pequeno padrão em alguns portões com menos guardas. Nós pedimos que todos recontassem cada mínimo detalhe de seu dia, já que não havia nada anormal e entre os que estavam de guarda, alguns disseram que os companheiros saíram para urinar.

\- E o que isso tem a ver?

\- Os horários batiam com mais ou menos uma hora de diferença. E todos os que saíram por alguns instantes não estavam em seus postos de guarda quando aquele grupo atacou e fugiu.

\- Malditos!

\- Shikadai acredita que eles usaram algo corriqueiro para correr e implantar os selos explosivos sem que ninguém desconfiasse.

\- Faz sentido. Já que a maioria dos pontos não eram tão distantes dos portões e locais de acesso. – ela pensou mais um pouco – você fez bem, Inojin.

Ele assentiu.

\- Sempre as ordens. Para qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu sou todo seu. – piscou em um leve flerte.

Sarada sorriu mostrando que entendeu o que ele dizia.

\- Ela agora precisa ouvir o que temos a dizer. Pode ir, Yamanaka. – a voz grave de Sasuke reverberou do nada e ele surgiu atrás deles com Boruto como uma sombra.

Inojin raspou a garganta e assentiu, mas não deixou de ver os olhos de Boruto sobre si.

\- Até mais, Hokage-sama. Sasuke-sama. – reverenciou os dois – Boruto.

Sasuke observou Inojin se afastar enquanto Boruto permanecia quieto atrás dele.

\- Alguma novidade, papai?

\- Não. – Sasuke olhou de modo preguiçoso para ela – aquela mulher liberou uma nuvem tóxica em uma forma de se camuflar e manter todos a distância.

\- Nem o cão de Kiba e os insetos de Shino-sensei poderiam segui-la sem serem envenenados. – disse Boruto.

\- E a assinatura de chakra deles, as poucas que foram detectadas, de repente sumiram. – Sasuke concluiu.

\- Tsc.

Foi o único som que Sarada fez.

Se sentia frustrada agora. Tinha esperança que pelo menos alguma pequena pista fosse lhe dada. Mas, suas expectativas não foram atendidas, mais uma vez.

\- Boruto, reporte a Shikadai e ao pai dele.

Boruto assentiu enquanto Sarada se retirava sem dizer muita coisa.

\- Onde você vai? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Ao hospital. Investigar o que ocorreu lá e se há algo que possamos usar em nosso favor.

\- E sua mãe. – Sasuke completou.

\- A mamãe está bem. Eu não a deixaria se não estivesse. – ajeitou o óculos e sorriu – e com toda certeza ela deve estar dando tudo de si para curar todos que conseguir.

\- Isso é típico dela.

Os dois concluíram com um leve sorriso.

Sabiam que Sakura trabalhava demais em situações assim e não negava ajuda a ninguém. As vezes a exaustão era tanta que provocava desmaios facilmente. Mas, enquanto houvesse alguém precisando, ela se dedicava.

\- Ela vai querer ver você.

\- Eu estou bem. – afirmou.

Sasuke a olhou por alguns instantes. Aparentemente ela estava falando a verdade, mas sabia que Sakura ia querer uma busca minuciosa.

Caminharam em silêncio a maior parte do tempo. As ruas estavam em sua maioria com pessoas aqui e ali contabilizando danos, conversando sobre o que houve e assustadas. Para todos, Sarada dava um aceno ou direcionava ordens a quem quer que fosse para ajudar seu povo.

Quanto mais próximo do hospital, pior era a situação. As ruas do entorno estavam bastante danificadas, encanamentos expostos, muros e telhados destruídos.

Agora boa parte dos feridos estava acomodada dentro das tendas que foram improvisadas.

\- Himawari! – Sarada chamou.

A jovem Uzumaki saía de uma das tendas.

Ela havia se tornado uma das discípulas de sua mãe e agora era uma promissora ninja médica assistida por Uchiha Sakura pessoalmente.

Sarada se lembra de quando Himawari veio pedir a Sarada para que intercedesse por ela junto a mãe. Na época ela confessou admirar muito Sakura e queria ser uma iryounin como ela.

Por um tempo foram bem próximas. Principalmente, quando Himawari estava feliz por Sarada ser sua nova irmã, já que Sarada e Boruto estavam... juntos.

Mas, os tempos eram outros.

E a bela jovem Uzumaki era bastante protetiva com o irmão mais velho magoado, além disso ela tinha um tipo de queda por Inojin. O que tornava Sarada uma das pessoas não favoritas dela. Não havia ódio, ela era muito doce para isso, mas as coisas não eram mais como antes.

\- Sim, Sarada-sama. – disse respeitosamente.

\- Você sabe onde está minha mãe?

\- Sakura-sama está na tenda número 6. Alguns pacientes foram envenenados pelo jutsu tóxico daquela mulher.

Yuzuhira.

Algo naquela mulher a intrigava. Mas, deixaria as conjecturas para mais tarde.

\- Onde está Naruto, Himawari? – Sasuke perguntou.

Himawari olhou de Sasuke para Sarada e a própria Uchiha respondeu.

\- Ele está na Vila da Areia. O Nanadaime se ofereceu para que se reunisse com a Aliança, se alguma das outras vilas teriam alguma informação.

\- Hn.

Sarada sabia que seu pai gostava de se manter a par da situação. Mas, não é como se ela estivesse de acordo com aquilo. Mas, o Nanadaime insistiu quando viu ela atolada em papéis que ficaram sem analise, por que ela se dedicou mais as investigações.

Naruto não aceitou não como resposta e ela não conseguia contraria-lo.

\- Eu vou atrás da mamãe.

Quando ela se aproximava da tenda com o número 6 sobre a entrada, Sakura saiu em um rompante de lá.

\- Sarada!

Sakura se adiantou e abraçou a filha o mais forte que pôde.

\- Você está bem? Se machucou?

\- Eu estou bem mamãe. – disse ela enquanto Sakura inspecionava a filha.

\- Você encontrou algum deles? Sofreu algum ataque.

\- Não, mamãe. – respondeu ela, ainda sendo vistoriada pela mãe que a tocava em toda parte e começando a se sentir constrangida.

\- A fumaça tóxica de Yuzuhira é de um veneno muito perigoso e doses pequenas podem fazer danos neurológicos. Você inalou dele, Sarada? – perguntou aflita.

\- Não, mamãe. Eu não estava no grupo que saiu atrás dela.

Sakura soltou o ar com a mão no peito não escondendo o alívio.

Mas, logo se virou para Sasuke e ele inclinou a cabeça de leve "dizendo" que estava bem. Sarada acompanhava tudo, se perguntando por que não era desta forma com ela também.

\- Você parece cansada. – Sakura se virou para ela mais uma vez.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Sarada, estamos em uma situação de risco e eu sei que todos contam com você. Mas, se dê um mínimo de descanso.

\- Você não é a pessoa mais indicada para dizer isso, não é mamãe. – disse já menos paciente.

\- Eu sou uma ninja médica e há muitos feridos aqui. – colocou as mãos na cintura - Não sou a Hokage que precisa estar preparada para tudo e não com cansaço excessivo por acumular funções e preocupações.

Sarada bufou.

\- Eu estou bem, e vejo que você está bem. – perdeu a paciência – então eu já vou indo, por que tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

\- Sarada... – Sakura tentou segurar o braço da filha.

Sarada colocou a outra mão no braço de Sakura na tentativa de soltar o dela. Mas, se assustou quando Sakura o recuou.

\- Mamãe!

Sakura olhou para o braço e Sarada pôde ver o problema. O corte feito pela kunai dos assassinos, apesar de o sangue seco e aparentemente cicatrizado, o tom de vermelho vivo se mostrou de novo.

Sakura infundia chakra esverdeado mais uma vez.

\- Havia algum tipo de anticoagulante na kunai. – disse ela sem olhar para a filha.

\- Mamãe... – esticou a mão. Mas, não a tocou e recolheu.

A culpa se abateu em Sarada, ao se lembrar que aquilo aconteceu por que ela avançou muito rápido sem medir a situação.

\- Me desculpe. – completou quase como um sussurro.

\- Não se culpe. Somos ninjas e estas coisas são inerentes ao nosso trabalho.

\- Sakura, você precisa de alguma coisa? Posso buscar Himawari ou Shizune aqui. – disse Sasuke se aproximando da esposa com a mão protetiva em suas costas.

\- Obrigada, anata. Eu consigo me curar sim, mas o poder de anticoagulação embebido na kunai era muito forte. Quando me esforço ele volta a sangrar, mas ainda tenho chakra para lidar com isso.

Sarada sempre achava incrível como sua mãe parecia tirar respostas do nada para o pai. Com os anos, ela percebeu que seus pais se entendiam de um jeito que ela jamais saberia explicar.

Ela só percebia agora que Sasuke sabia que Sakura poderia se curar, mas provavelmente estava preocupado se ela estava com chakra suficiente ou que aquele sangramento não era algo natural para a melhor ninja médica da atualidade.

O nível de cumplicidade dos pais era algo que ela sempre admirava.

\- Por que você acha que eles fizeram isso? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Provavelmente na tentativa de acertar algum órgão vital ou artéria e o inimigo morrer por hemorragia.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se era isso que eles queriam exatamente. – Sasuke ponderou apertando os olhos.

\- Eles provavelmente queriam acertar a mim. – Sarada concluiu – e você não precisava ter feito isso, mamãe. Eu aguentaria mesmo com uma kunai desse tipo, eu não sou fraca e...

\- Sarada! – Sakura chamou a atenção da filha, mas manteve os olhos baixos e escondidos pelo cabelo – nunca peça a uma mãe para não defender um filho.

Sarada notou a seriedade na frase de sua mãe e o punho fechado.

\- Eu não sou mais um bebê, por favor, entenda isso.

Juntou suas coisas e saiu.

Sarada invocou o falcão que herdara de seu pai e voou dali até os campos de treinamento.  
Não haveria ninguém lá com tudo que estava acontecendo e ela não demoraria muito de modo que ninguém pensasse que ela estava negligenciando seu povo.  
Só precisava dar uns bons socos em algo.  
Sua mãe era sua inspiração, a pessoa que ela mais admirava e amava no mundo quando era criança, mas agora depois que ela se tornara adulta, parecia não entender que Sarada tinha que zelar de toda a Vila, com tudo que podia, mesmo que desse seu sangue para isso.  
O Nanadaime disse a ela uma vez que para um Hokage todos da Vila eram como sua família. E ela entendia isso.  
Mas, aparentemente sua mãe não.  
Um soco no chão foi dado.  
E em vários outros nos pedaços de pedra que se desprenderam do chão e estilhaçaram no ar antes de caírem.  
Algumas árvores e pedras também sofreram o mesmo destino.  
Depois de um tempo e da raiva diminuída, Sarada ofegava um pouco olhando para seu punho fechado que tremia e começou a se sentir um pouco culpada agora por perceber que poderia ter descontado um pouco da frustração do ataque em sua mãe.  
Mas a raiva que ela tentava não transparecer ao seu povo, sua mãe conseguia expor.  
Sorriu ao se lembrar das incontáveis vezes que seu pai falava em como Sakura fazia mesmo a pessoa mais fria e mais fechada expor seus sentimentos.  
E ela sabia de quem ele estava falando.  
Ao que parecia o poder de Sakura era irritar e fazer o sangue Uchiha deixar suas barreiras caírem

\- SHANAROOO!  
Bateu com força em uma árvore arremessando ela metros e metros de distância.  
Mas, não era isso que ela observava.  
Um pequeno sorriso se fez em seus lábios ao usar mais uma vez a mesma expressão que sua mãe usava.  
Lembrou-se dos tempos que ela era criança e imitava a mãe as escondidas dando socos no ar e usando "Shanaro" como seu bordão.  
Era hora de voltar pra casa.  
Saiu devagar pelas ruas. As coisas agora estavam mais estáveis.  
Não deixou de checar os acessos e claro, o hospital.  
Os pacientes estavam em sua maioria medicados e dormindo.  
Agora Shizune tomava conta de tudo. Provavelmente Sakura teria ido para casa e a deixou tomando conta de tudo.  
E Sarada se foi também.  
Precisava tomar um banho e analisar todas as informações que tinham sido coletadas e ler mais documentos. Mitsuki se ofereceu pra ler no lugar dela.  
Estava cansada, é verdade, mas não tinha tempo pra isso agora. E não é que não confiasse nele, mas não queria deixar nenhuma minúscula pista passar.  
A temperatura da noite começava a cair quando chegou em casa.  
Entrou quieta, para não acordar seus pais.  
Mas antes que se apresentasse para eles, viu que os dois estavam absortos em si mesmos no sofá. Sua mãe estava encostada no peito de seu pai, enquanto ele acariciava o cabelo dela.  
Quando criança, Sarada explodia por dentro quando conseguia pegar esses momentos dos pais. Já que geralmente eles eram reservados.  
Muito por causa de Sasuke.  
Mas, por diversas vezes até, ela os flagrava assim, carinhosos um com o outro.  
Estava um pouco nostálgica hoje.  
Mas, mesmo assim resolveu não interromper.

\- Anata, eu só pego no pé dela por que nossa filha está focada demais no trabalho. – Sakura disse em tom de explicação.  
\- Eu sei. - Sasuke respondeu a esposa - mas ela é persistente assim como você. E não vai parar enquanto não conseguir encontrar esses inimigos.  
Sarada agradeceu o pai mentalmente.  
\- Mas, não estou dizendo que ela tem que deixar para lá. Mas, que ela está se consumindo demais. Obcecada demais. - Sakura se remexeu para olhar para Sasuke - quando esta crise passar, virá outra e depois outra, e quando ela perceber a vida terá passado e muitos momentos ela não terá vivido.  
\- Você não está falando isso só pelo Boruto. Ou aquele Yamanaka, não é ? - Sasuke não escondia o desgosto na voz e Sakura riu.  
\- Não, não é só isso. - parou de rir e soltou o ar - a quanto tempo por exemplo, ela não vai a lanchonete com a ChouChou, por exemplo? Ou visita o Kakashi-sensei que a tem como uma neta? Sim, Boruto e Inojin também são negligenciados por ela e os dois estão se machucando, por que ela sabe de quem ela realmente gosta, mas não se permite sentir. Ou mesmo tirar meia hora de folga para ela e apreciar a Vila, e não só procurar por possíveis brechas para ataques inimigos?  
Sakura suspirou.  
E Sasuke levou uma das mãos colocando fios de cabelo rosado atrás da orelha de Sakura.  
\- Você também sente a falta dela, não é?  
Não houve uma resposta em um primeiro momento. Só os sons do aconchego de um abraço.  
\- Eu só quero que minha filha encontre um equilíbrio e seja feliz.  
Sakura disse em um tom melancólico.  
\- Ela vai ser, Sakura. Ela só precisa encontrar seu próprio caminho.  
Sasuke apertou Sakura com seu único braço.  
\- E ser feliz, como eu sou com vocês. – completou ela.  
Os beijos entre eles foram demorados e depois mais urgentes. E então Sarada decidiu que era hora de sair para treinar mais.

.

.

.

E aí chuchus, gostaram?

 **Respostas de reviews**

 **SweetLuh** *_* amei escrever essa cena. E na época que escrevi ainda não tinha lançado no anime Sasuke e Sakura lutando juntos. Foi um sonho! Esses 3 lutando juntos S222 Beijokas moça

 **Danielle Uchiha** shsaushhsa ele vai aparecer mais, principalmente depois que ... enfim. Beijos ;***


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

As mãos se entrelaçavam delicadamente. Sasuke tinha o hábito de segurar a mão de Sakura quando as coisas esquentavam entre eles. Mesmo quando eram só beijos mais profundos.

Quando Sakura perguntou a ele uma vez o porquê, achou curioso, algo que nem ele sabia exatamente por quê.

\- Eu só sinto que quero estar junto com você.

Foi a resposta que ele conseguiu dar a ela. E Sakura sorriu.

Ela sorriu por que não era necessário lhe explicar muita coisa quando o assunto era ele. Ela sempre entendia. Sempre entendeu.

Entendia que talvez de forma inconsciente Sasuke quisesse segurá-la sempre ao seu lado, que não queria mais se sentir sozinho, mesmo quando estava longe ele tinha para quem voltar e segurar na pequena mão tão hábil e tão delicada, tão letal e tão afável, a mão que ele queria segurar e trilhar o caminho por toda a vida.

A mão que ele segurava enquanto amava e era amado.

Os beijos eram cálidos e breves, mas os dedos que deslizavam pela pele branca dos braços dela causavam arrepios.

Sakura soltou o ar quando Sasuke corria os lábios em seu pescoço e os dedos continuavam em seu propósito de explorar, desta vez a barriga de Sakura era o alvo.

Alternava entre os dedos e levemente as unhas, ele riscava devagar para cima e para baixo, circulando o umbigo devagar e depois pela linha da cintura, cada vez alcançando níveis mais baixos atingindo a linha do ventre só para ver Sakura se contorcer de olhos fechados mais uma vez.

Ela era tão linda.

Alguns pouquíssimas linhas de expressão marcavam seu rosto, mas ela ainda preferia não usar o mesmo jutsu que Tsunade usava para se manter jovem. Dizia que não tinha medo de envelhecer.

Mas não é como se precisasse.

O corpo dela ainda era curvilíneo e belo, moldado pelos anos de treinamento a que se submeteu. Mesmo que não fosse, Sasuke não deixaria nunca de amar e desejar a mulher com quem se casou.

Gostava de observar a ansiedade no rosto dela ainda de olhos fechados, ofegando e quando mordia o lábio, ele via toda a expectativa estampada em seu rosto. Sabia que ela desejava mais.

A mão percorreu seu caminho de modo furtivo por dentro da calça branca levando os dedos para dentro de sua calcinha, deslizando, tocando e distribuindo carícias, mais uma vez na incumbência de explorar o corpo dela, mas desta vez parando em um ponto específico, um que fazia com que Sakura respirasse de forma descompassada e fazia com que uma de suas mãos alcançasse os cabelos de Sasuke, enquanto a outra se agarrava ao lençol.

\- Anata... – sussurrou sôfrega.

E Sasuke mantinha seus movimentos ou acelerava tudo para dar prazer a ela.

O desejo o invadia e irradiava por seu corpo.

Sasuke mantivera o braço decepado para que se lembrasse de seus erros no passado, mas em poucos e raros momentos ele se dava ao luxo de usar uma pequena parte de sua armadura de Susanoo moldando seu chakra e formando um outro braço, que ele usou para arrancar os botões da blusa de Sakura.

Ela abriu os olhos assustada e depois de forma acusatória. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso com alguma de suas roupas e depois ela acabava tendo que costurar.

Mas Sakura não tinha nem tempo e nem cabeça para pensar nisso agora, principalmente por que Sasuke abocanhava a parte exposta de seu seio fora do sutiã preto que usava, mas que logo em seguida a mão de chakra afastou revelando seu seio para o deleite dele. E enquanto sua boca o reivindicava os dedos dele a invadiram.

Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás totalmente entregue a ele. Era dele, sempre foi.

Assim como ele era dela, assim como ele sempre foi.

Sakura respirava de forma acelerada, se contorcia e mordia os lábios. Sua mente estava nublada, concentrada apenas no prazer que ele lhe dava, até que chegou em seu ápice, e quando o fez puxou ele para um beijo enquanto se levantava e ficava sobre os joelhos para que finalmente pudesse retirar suas roupas. Nunca soube se fazia aquilo direito, mas os olhos de Sasuke sempre refletiam o desejo quando a via se despir devagar na frente dele.

Depois foi a vez dele.

Sakura o despia, enquanto depositava beijos úmidos em seu peito. Antes de tirar a calça ela já podia sentir o volume que ali escondia e deslizou a mão sobre ele.

Sasuke soltou o ar apertando os olhos.

Ela adorava isso.

Tirou suas calças e voltou a acaricia-lo onde ele necessitava bem devagar. Sabia que o torturava, assim como ele fazia com ela quando estavam em situação invertida.

\- Ah, Sakura...

Mas Sasuke era menos paciente e não aguentava mais o desejo de tê-la. Puxou Sakura em um beijo sorria sapeca enquanto ele mesmo arrancava a cueca com o braço de sua armadura de chakra.

Deitou-se parcialmente sobre ela enquanto a mão percorreu livre desta vez por todo o seu corpo até a perna grossa de músculos fortes e treinados deslizando para a parte interna abrindo um pouco e ela entendesse como ele queria fazer aquilo.

Sakura se deitou de lado de costas para ele encostando em seu peito enquanto Sasuke abria sua perna levantando a coxa de Sakura que o guiou com a mão e assim Sasuke pôde introduzir-se para dentro dela ainda bem úmida por causa dele.

Os dois soltaram o ar.

E Sasuke começou a deslizar para dentro e para fora com toda a sua extensão enquanto os lábios tomavam a parte de trás do pescoço de Sakura. Era lento e terno. Os dois se sentiam, se preenchiam, se conectavam e desta forma podiam sentir o compasso do coração um do outro entrar no mesmo ritmo.

Havia tanto amor entre eles.

Um amor tão grande que passou por tantas intempéries, tantas dores e escuridão, mas que permaneceu firme e inabalável por todos esses anos. E vencer.

Eles eram um, ainda mais em um momento como esse onde corpo e alma estavam conectados.

Sasuke buscava seu prazer dando prazer a ela. Combinava seus movimentos com carícias e beijos. A mão ora percorria seu corpo apertando seus seios ora deslizava para segura-la pelo quadril enquanto aumentava a frequência das estocadas.

Sakura gemeu seu nome quando ele abriu bem suas pernas e começou a toca-la novamente com os dedos em seu ponto de prazer enquanto entrava e saía de dentro dela.

Mas era engraçado pensar que mesmo quando ele parecia ter o controle, um movimento de Sakura o deixava louco. Ela se contorceu puxando-o para um beijo e sussurrou ainda em sua boca enquanto levava uma das mãos dele por entre os cabelos dela.

\- Mais forte, Sasuke-kun.

E então, ainda de lado se inclinou para frente fazendo com que o quadril se encaixasse ainda mais no dele. Sasuke respirou fundo e apertou os olhos com a pressão sobre seu ventre e usou todo seu autocontrole para dar a ela o que queria.

Os dedos entre os fios rosados se apertaram e ele segurou com firmeza no quadril encaixado no dele, para se impulsionar e entrar dentro dela com mais força. Sakura agarrou o lençol e Sasuke continuou possuí-la em um ritmo forte e acelerado até que Sakura começasse a gemer seu nome contra o lençol e Sasuke sentir suas paredes se apertarem sobre ele que manteve o ritmo até que ela estivesse em total êxtase e só então ele se concentrou nele e pôde alcançar o seu.

Os dois se viraram para cima e permaneceram deitados. Exaustos e ofegantes.

Ainda eram ótimos na cama, mas já não eram mais crianças.

E por conta disso Sakura se adiantou deitando no peito do marido semimorto com os olhos cobertos pelo braço, e sorrindo começou a infundir chakra nele.

\- Eu ainda não estou tão velho, Sakura.

Ela começou a rir mais abertamente.

\- É só para que não fique com dores, Anata.

Sasuke retirou o braço de cima dos olhos e encarou os dela.

\- Só por isso? – Sakura assentiu mas Sasuke já via suas bochechas corarem e ela desviar os olhos e perguntou em tom acusatório – Não seria por que você quer repetir?

\- Isso também. – confessou e ele teve que sorrir.

Quando os dois assumiram a sua relação, Sasuke e Sakura viajaram juntos e ele até tinha intenções sérias e maduras como por exemplo só manterem relações quando voltassem e se casassem em Konoha. Mas na época, não se passaram dez dias para que eles se entregassem ao amor e ao desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

E desde então, Sakura mostrou essa faceta insaciável.

Passavam a noite acordados se amando várias e várias vezes.

Mas eles não eram mais jovens, e antes Sarada não tinha muita consciência do sumiço dos pais por horas no quarto.

E ele não podia negar que a idade pesava nessas horas. Por isso, Sakura pegou o hábito de usar seu chakra de cura para repor as energias de ambos, principalmente quando sabia que Sarada não estava em casa.

Sasuke a puxou para cima e a envolveu em seus braços fechando os olhos.

Era bom sentir seus corações alinhando as batidas mais uma vez com o silêncio que se fazia agora e o toque de suas peles quentes.

\- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura chamou contra o seu peito.

\- Hn.

\- A gente podia ter outro filho.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos espantado. Remexeu-se de forma que pudesse olhar para ela.

\- De onde veio isso?

\- Bem, é que Sarada já é uma mulher e não precisa mais tanto de nós.

Sasuke a estudou por uns instantes e viu em seus olhos um leve tom entristecido enquanto Sakura deslizava o dedo fazendo círculos no peito dele.

– Sinto saudade de quando ela era pequena. Por muito tempo, fomos só nós duas, quando você precisou partir. – Sakura suspirou – agora que ela já é uma mulher e uma Hokage, ela não precisara tanto de nós. Poderíamos pensar em outro bebê. – apoiou o queixo nas mãos que estavam sobrepostas no peito.

\- Você não acha que estamos um pouco velhos para isso? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Eu ainda sou fértil e somos bem fortes e saudáveis.

\- Sakura, não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

\- Ora, Sasuke-kun, você não sente saudade de ter uma criança correndo pela casa?

\- Sinto. Mas penso que nosso momento já passou.

Sakura suspirou olhando para baixo e ficando calada por um tempo.

Sasuke agradecia por aquela conversa ser deixada de lado.

\- Tudo bem. – Sakura sorriu de novo – mas, então Sarada podia se decidir logo e nos dar um neto, não é?

Um arrepio passou pela coluna de Sasuke.

\- O quê?

\- Sarada já é uma mulher e nunca fez objeção sobre ser mãe um dia.

Só de imaginar sua pequena menina carregando uma criança fez um sentimento enciumado correr em suas veias. Não por que enxergasse sua filha como uma menina indefesa, mas por que era a sua criança.

\- Ela só precisa decidir se nosso neto vai ser Uzumaki ou Yamanaka. – Sakura continuou.

"Nosso neto", bebês loiros, almoços em família, dividir com Sai ou Naruto o posto de avô... AVÔ?

\- Sakura eu gostaria de não conversar sobre este assunto. – fechou os olhos.

Sakura começou a rir com o marido tentando se manter estoico quando estava realmente incomodado com o cenário que se pintava na frente dele.

\- Anata, é uma possibilidade iminente.

\- Você é mesmo irritante.

Sakura ria, enquanto Sasuke segurava a base do nariz tentando apagar aquilo de sua mente, até que Sakura avançasse sobre ele e arrancasse um beijo. Rolaram sobre a cama e ele ficou novamente sobre ela.

Sasuke nem sempre demonstrava seu afeto na frente dos outros, mesmo que não se opusesse a recebe-los, mas entre quatro paredes as coisas eram diferentes. Beijaram-se suavemente, até que libertassem suas bocas e Sakura colocar uma mão em seu rosto falar de novo.

\- Eu sei que te incomoda, Sasuke-kun. Mas nascimentos renovam as esperanças de um futuro melhor.

\- Eu sei. - suspirou e se acolheu na mão dela.

\- E assim como Itachi deixou para você a missão de limpar o nome dos Uchiha, Tsunade-sama deixou para mim o dever de curar a todos e como o Primeiro Hokage deixou para todos nós a vontade de fogo, todas as gerações deixam o seu legado, para que as novas gerações os carreguem e superem. Assim foi conosco, e assim será com Sarada e a geração depois dela.

Sakura tinha razão.

Mas os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram por outro motivo e ele rapidamente se sentou na cama.

\- O que foi, Anata?

\- Gerações futuras. – falou baixo como se para si mesmo.

Sakura olhou para ele preocupada tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Sasuke, o que está havendo?

Ele se virou para ela segurando em seu braço.

\- Novas e velhas gerações! Os inimigos que estão atacando sempre sussurram "Ansatsu", que significa assassinato, mas também significa Obliteração.

\- Apagar? A Sarada?

Sasuke pensou por alguns instantes.

Eles sempre trabalharam com a linha de assassinato, mas agora com o que Sakura dissera, veio como um estalo em sua mente ao juntar alguns dos poucos fatos que eles sabiam.

Ainda não era capaz de formar completamente uma teoria, mas se sentia menos no escuro agora.

Precisava discutir com Sarada sobre a nova linha de raciocínio que se formava em sua cabeça e com isso se levantou e pegou suas roupas para um banho e procurar a filha.

Olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura ainda olhando para ele.

\- Eu acho que finalmente temos uma ideia dos planos dos nossos inimigos. – beijou-a – Obrigado, Sakura.

.

.

.

 _.._

 _E aí, chuchus  
Gostaram ?_

 _Eu ando enferrujada pra escrever hentai o_

 _2 observações  
1: Sasuke usar Susanoo no Sexo eu sei que pode parecer meio fora do personagem , mas desde que vi uma fanart fiquei com esse headcanon XD_

 _2: no final, se ficaram perdidos que nem a Sakura, no próximo explicarei melhor_

 _;)  
_

 _E mais uma coisa, SÓ AGORA PERCEBI QUE NÃO TINHA POSTADO ESSE CAPÍTULO AQUI AINDA OOO_

 _Perdoem essa pessoa cabeça de vento. T_T_

 _Enfim  
Beijinhos no coração  
E até a próxima_

 _;***_

RESPOSTAS DOS REVIEWS

 **Danielle Uchiha:** Oi Dani. Pois é. Sarada quer tanto a perfeição que não esta sabendo dosar trabalho e vida pessoal. Coisa que muitos de nós fazem hoje sahahsaha Beijios flor

 **Son-AbyGC:** Pedido atendido! ;***


	8. Capítulo 8

Sarada ainda não tinha voltado para casa naquela noite, e também não estava no apartamento que mantinha mais ao centro da Vila para ficar sozinha às vezes, ou quando não queria voltar para casa. Sasuke já havia notado. E se não estava no escritório do Hokage, provavelmente estaria com o jovem Yamanaka.

Ele não iria atrás dela.

Mas também não esperaria nem mais um segundo. Invocou um de seus falcões para que levasse uma mensagem à filha e para mais algumas pessoas.

Em pouco mais de meia hora, Sarada apareceu na sala do Hokage em um falcão maior, uma das invocações herdada do pai. Provavelmente estava ansiosa com o chamado.

\- Papai, mandou me chamar? – disse, descendo das costas do falcão ao lado de Inojin.

Quando ela chegou, Shikadai, Shikamaru, Mitsuki e Naruto já estavam na sala.

\- Mandei sim.

\- Mas creio que essa reunião deva ser privada. – Mitsuki disse olhando para Inojin.

Não era segredo que havia algum tipo de relação entre a Hokage e o jovem do longo rabo de cavalo loiro. Mas Mitsuki não escondia sua preferência por Boruto, quando se tratava de sua companheira de time.

\- Isto sou eu quem decide Mitsuki. Vamos papai, diga o que você descobriu.

Sasuke pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel entre as poucas provas que eles conseguiram juntar desde o início dos ataques.

\- Mitsuki nos trouxe esse papel, onde está escrito "Ansatsu", e falou sobre o outro significado desta palavra.

\- Obliterar. - Mitsuki concluiu.

\- Sim, e com isso passamos a considerar a possibilidade de que os inimigos poderiam usar algum tipo de jutsu de desintegração para assassinar Sarada-sama – concluiu Shikadai.

\- Mas não determinamos a forma como eles planejam fazer isso. – disse Inojin encostado à janela.

\- Estou investigando os jutsus do Clã Hyuuga, sobre desintegração dos Oito Portões. - todos olharam para a janela da torre do Hokage de onde Boruto surgiu. – Desculpem o atraso.

\- Isso porque a reunião era privada. – Inojin comentou com a voz baixa, mas o suficiente para que todos escutassem.

\- Privada ou não, eu sempre sou convidado a todas as reuniões da Hokage, porque nós – apontou para ele e Mitsuki enquanto dava um passo na direção de Inojin – somos os companheiros de equipe da Sarada.

\- Silêncio, vocês dois! – Sarada bateu a mão na mesa – deixem o meu pai falar.

Boruto e Inojin se encararam por mais alguns segundos, antes que Boruto caminhasse para trás de seu mestre e ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer.

\- É por isso que convoquei essa reunião. – Sasuke mostrou mais uma vez o papel onde a palavra "Ansatsu" podia ser lida - e se essa obliteração não for somente agora com um assassinato por desintegração, mas fazer Sarada desaparecer?

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e então a compreensão o atingiu.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sasuke? – Naruto ainda estava com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Ele quer dizer que os inimigos estão tentando apagar a Hashidaime – o próprio Shikamaru respondeu.

\- Mas qual seria a diferença disso para assassinar? – Boruto perguntou.

\- A diferença que tem para o assassinato, é que eles pretendem apagar a existência da Sarada. Não é só como simplesmente matá-la, mas também fazer com que ela desapareça inclusive da nossa memória.

\- Como se ela nunca tivesse existido. – Sasuke disse com frieza.

Um silêncio pesado se abateu sobre todos na sala.

Assassinar alguém já era algo condenável, mas apagar da forma como seus inimigos pretendiam parecia muito cruel.

\- Faz sentido se pensarmos que eles estão tão cautelosos sobre tudo. Se fosse apenas um plano de assassinato, eles poderiam ter tentado algo quando se infiltraram na Vila ou com os traidores. – Shikadai expressava sua lógica com as sobrancelhas cerradas.

\- Sim, somando isso tudo com os artefatos e pergaminhos que eles estão procurando, tem-se ainda mais força essa teoria que o plano deles é algo bem maior.

\- Mas, por que apagar a Sarada? Por que algo tão extremo? – Inojin perguntou saindo de seu canto.

A possibilidade de perder Sarada para o esquecimento realmente o assustava desta vez.

\- Porque apagariam o legado dela. – Sasuke concluiu. – Toda a vontade de fogo passada a cada Hokage inspira os ninjas da Folha a cada geração. Quem herdou isso atualmente, foi Sarada.

\- Quebrando o espírito de um líder, quebraria todos os seus seguidores. – Mitsuki completou com um sorriso óbvio.

\- Então temos mais um problema – Shikamaru chamou a atenção de todos, mesmo que mal se movesse e permanecesse em sua costumeira posição de punhos virados, com os polegares e indicadores unidos de quem está pensando profundamente – isso torna Naruto um alvo também. Assim como todos os antigos Hokages.

\- O que? O velhote? – Boruto caminhou alguns passos para olhar para Shikamaru.

\- Foi de Naruto que Sarada herdou a inspiração e a vontade de Fogo. E foi Naruto que mudou os rumos de todo o mundo ninja.

\- É verdade. O Nanadaime-sama quem construiu tudo o que temos e somos hoje. Ele é infinitamente mais importante do que eu. – Sarada disse sincera – os meus feitos não são nem um pouco comparáveis à importância que ele tem para todo o nosso sistema ninja.

\- Er... Obrigada, Sarada. – Naruto coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – mas eles não vieram atrás de mim nenhuma vez. Todos os ataques deles têm sido direcionados a você.

\- E aos seus pais. – pontuou Mitsuki.

\- Talvez Sasuke também seja um alvo. E a raiva deles seja movida por um preconceito com Uchihas. – Shikadai disse olhando para o pai que assentiu.

\- Também é possível que haja um limite de tempo que eles poderiam fazer isso. Ou algo que eles não quisessem mudar. - concluiu Sarada pensativa.

\- Em todo o caso, é melhor que Sarada e Naruto fiquem sob vigilância constante. – Shikamaru puxou um cigarro do bolso – nós podemos ter descoberto o que eles pretendem fazer, mas ainda precisamos descobrir como e quando.

\- Meu pai e eu iremos analisar novamente os fatos sob essa nova ótica. – disse Shikadai cumprimentando Sarada em um pedido de licença.

Shikamaru coçou a barba que mantinha agora já com um leve tom grisalho antes de se levantar.

\- Foi um bom palpite, Sasuke.

\- Na verdade, foi graças à Sakura que pude pensar nisso. – respondeu ele.

\- Sakura-chan sempre foi muito inteligente! Só perdia mesmo para o Shikamaru. – disse Naruto com um largo sorriso.

\- Deixa a minha mãe escutar isso, velhote. – Boruto cruzou os braços.

\- Na-não é nada disso – Naruto abanou as mãos em direção ao filho – todos vocês sabem que Sakura-chan é como uma irmã para mim. Nós passamos por muita coisa juntos.

\- Além disso, ela nunca iria querer nada com um Dobe. – Sasuke disse mantendo-se sério.

E Sarada foi obrigada a rir do ciúme camuflado do pai e de como aqueles dois, mesmo já velhos e apesar do respeito mútuo, ainda se provocavam às vezes.

\- Eu agradeço a presença de todos. – ela os cortou porque a seriedade precisava ser mantida – essa reunião foi bastante produtiva, e agora temos um viés a seguir. Cumpram suas missões designadas para o dia de hoje. – disse aos mais jovens – Nanadaime-sama, por favor, sei que não é tão necessário assim porque você é bastante forte, mas cuide-se. Mandarei ninjas ficarem de guarda em sua casa.

\- Pode deixar Sarada-chan! Não se preocupe comigo. O principal alvo é você. – virou-se na direção de Sasuke – cuide dela.

Sasuke apenas assentiu.

Era o que ele sempre fazia, é o que ele sempre fez.

Cuidar de sua família e da Vila.

\- Obrigada, papai. – Sarada chamou a atenção dele – você realmente nos ajudou muito hoje.

\- Como eu disse, a ideia partiu de sua mãe.

\- Mas de onde ela teria tirado isso?

Sasuke soltou o ar, ao se lembrar da estranha conversa que teve com sua esposa.

\- Não era nada demais.

Falar sobre gerações futuras com sua filha poderia levar a outras interpretações e ele não estava preparado para ver sua filha sendo mãe ainda. Ela era uma mulher agora, mas ele sempre se lembraria do dia extremamente difícil que foi o parto dela. A dor, a chuva, entrar em mais um dos nauseantes esconderijos de Orochimaru, Karin gritando para Sakura empurrar e ela empurrando ao mesmo tempo em que esmagava a mão dele... Até que ela nasceu.

Era a memória favorita dele e de Sakura. O dia em que ele se sentiu totalmente completo de novo.

Mas pensar em tudo o que passaram naquele dia trouxe algo a sua mente.

\- Shikamaru! – Sasuke chamou - você disse que precisamos ficar atentos, pois não sabemos nem como ou quando eles vão atacar. Para apagar Sarada da memória de todos, você está cogitando a possibilidade de que talvez eles precisem voltar a uma época onde ela era bastante vulnerável, não é?

Shikamaru fechou os olhos por um instante, Naruto estava certo. Se Sakura estivesse ali, as dúvidas dele teriam sido lidas no instante que verbalizara. Mas Sasuke também era astuto.

\- Sim. – confessou – se estamos mesmo trabalhando com a possibilidade de obliteração da Hokage, é provável que a demora deles seja para descobrir um meio de voltar ao passado e apagar os feitos dela. Talvez quando se tornou Hokage, ou quando era mais jovem e vulnerável.

\- Como quando eu era criança? – concluiu ela.

Shikamaru assentiu.

Sarada pensou por alguns instantes até então ajeitar os óculos.

\- Se este é o caso, precisamos descobrir qual jutsu ou ferramenta eles usarão para fazer esta viagem de volta.

\- Sim, é sobre isso que Shikadai e eu vamos pesquisar.

\- Mitsuki, Boruto e eu vamos traçar os eventos mais importantes da minha vida, para que possamos apontar em quais momentos eu estaria mais vulnerável e poderia ser atacada.

\- Mas você pretende enviar pessoas ao passado? Isso é muito perigoso. – disse Shikamaru.

\- Eu ainda não sei. – confessou a jovem – mas algo me diz que por enquanto, esse é o melhor caminho.

O dia corria com as ordens de Sarada sendo seguidas. Havia pela primeira vez um sentimento de esperança pairando entre eles. Descobrir as intenções do inimigo, por mais horríveis que fossem, dava a eles uma direção a seguir e não mais no completo escuro.

Sarada sentia isso.

Ela não teria lutado tanto e passado por tanta coisa para ser apagada agora. Ela não seria obliterada!

Enquanto caminhava pela Vila conversando com seus ninjas de guarda para enviá-los à sua casa e a casa do Nanadaime, passou pela Academia Ninja e se lembrou da conversa de sua mãe com seu pai sobre ela não sair mais com Chochou.

Tantas memórias, tantos momentos.

\- O que foi? Veio dar alguma palestra chata?

O mastigar inconfundível de salgadinhos de Chochou fez Sarada sair de seus devaneios.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que de todas as pessoas, você se tornou uma instrutora de academia. – disse ela provocando a amiga.

\- É melhor que sair em missão toda hora e estragar minha beleza.

As duas riram.

\- Eu senti sua falta, Sarada. – disse a moça que agora usava um enorme rabo de cavalo.

\- Eu também. – ajeitou os óculos – mas são tantas atribulações...

\- Mitsuki me disse que vocês estão enfrentando algo novo e muito perigoso.

Mitsuki e Chochou, com o avançar dos anos, superaram a implicância que havia entre eles. A própria Sarada foi quem conseguiu convencê-los a sair em um encontro duplo. Na época, Sarada e Boruto estavam juntos, e eram bons tempos quando saíam em casais para se divertir.

Mas isso também tomava tempo de Sarada. E enquanto as coisas entre Chochou e Mitsuki ficaram sérias, ela e Boruto...

\- Sim, nós estamos lidando com algo que antes era impensável, mas finalmente temos uma boa pista, e a corrida agora é para evitar que eles consigam executar o plano.

\- Ainda bem que as coisas estão melhorando. – Chochou soltou o ar e abriu um novo pacote de salgadinho – estou até nervosa com essa tensão.

\- As crianças têm sofrido muito? – Sarada perguntou realmente em um tom de pesar.

\- Elas temem perder suas casas, sua família... Quando estudam História dos Hokages e como as coisas eram naquela época. Principalmente quando chegamos à parte sobre o Ataque da Kyuubi, com a infância do Nanadaime e o Clã Uchiha.

\- Meu pai não era muito a favor que estudassem sobre o nosso clã, mas acho justo que todos os clãs sejam mencionados.

Chochou comprimiu os olhos e fez uma cara de quem tinha uma fofoca para contar.

\- As meninas adoram ver as fotos do seu pai no livro dos Grandes Ninjas. – tapou um dos lados da boca.

– Argh! Me poupe, Chochou!

\- Mas todas querem ser como a sua mãe.

Sarada sorriu.

\- Minha mãe é incrível mesmo, não é. – o tom em sua voz era doce – quem diria que a insegura e inútil Haruno Sakura sem um grande clã com Kekkei Genkais famosas se esforçaria tanto ao ponto de se tornar a maior kunoichi e uma das novas Sannins. – suspirou – Ela foi minha inspiração.

\- A sua mãe é incrível mesmo. Mas – Chochou estudou a amiga que ainda tinha os olhos abaixados presa em bons sentimentos – outro dia ela veio aqui dar uma palestra sobre a importância dos iryounins, e depois quando perguntei de você, ela disse que quase não te via mais. Parecia bem triste.

Sarada bufou.

\- A mamãe quer que eu seja a garotinha dela para sempre. Eu estou em casa quase todos os dias, mas acontece que ser Hokage é um trabalho em tempo integral. Não posso parar pra ficar jogando conversa fora, ou tomando chá com ela...

\- Ou relacionamentos. – Chochou completou e Sarada olhou estupefata para ela.

\- Chochou! – revirou os olhos.

\- Inojin tem esperanças, você sabe. E Boruto...

\- E todos são grandes o suficiente para lidar com isso.

\- Chouchou-san eu preciso... – a porta se abriu para o lado de fora da Academia onde as garotas estavam e de lá saiu um Metal Lee afoito, que parou assim que viu quem acompanhava a colega de trabalho – Sara... Digo Ha-Hachidaime-sama. – fez um cumprimento respeitoso.

\- Olá, Metal. – Sarada cumprimentou sorrindo.

Ele também era um dos Sensei agora, de um time recém-formado.

\- Diga, Metal. – Chochou respondeu preguiçosa mastigando seu salgadinho.

\- Eu preciso dos formulários dos meus novos alunos. – ele falava olhando para Sarada.

\- Está na segunda gaveta da minha mesa. Pegue lá. – disse ela o dispensando e já se virando na direção de Sarada novamente.

\- O-obrigado! – os olhos dele subiam e desciam rápido quando encontravam os de Sarada.

\- Metal! - Sarada o chamou - seu pai está em missão novamente, mas prometeu me falar mais sobre a técnica dos Oito Portões. - Sarada se lembrava das palavras do pai sobre a importância de aprender a se defender.

E se o jutsu de desintegração era mesmo baseado no jutsu do Clã Hyuuga de desintegração dos Oito Portões, Rock Lee era sua melhor chance de tentar contrapor aos efeitos desse ataque.

\- Ah... claro. Podemos. - ele respirou fundo - só me deixe resolver estes formulários do meu novo time e estarei ao seu dispor.

-Claro!

O jovem não respondia, apenas olhava para ela com um leve rubor.

\- Você está fazendo um bom trabalho, Metal. – Sarada disse complacente.

\- Obrigado, Sarada-sama. – e assim ele saiu ainda mais constrangido dali.

\- Você sabe que ele ainda tem uma quedinha por você, não é? - disse Chochou com um tom irônico depois que Metal se afastou.

\- Não começa.

\- Ele só não tinha coragem de se declarar.

\- Ele só é tímido, Chochou.

\- Não é não. – ela balançou a cabeça divertida – e sabe o que eu soube? Que o pai dele era apaixonado pela sua mãe e declarou isso para todos.

Sarada deixou os ombros caírem.

\- Eu já sabia.

\- Sua mãe e seu pai são cheios de admiradores, não me espanta você ser assim também. Só não deve ter mais do que eu.

As duas começaram a rir de novo.

Chochou falava demais, mas Sarada às vezes sentia falta disso. Essa trivialidade não era nada útil em sua vida, mas às vezes era bom espairecer a cabeça de tanta coisa que ela andava enfrentando.

\- Hokage-sama! – um ANBU com máscara de urso surgiu atrás dela – temos novas informações coletadas por Boruto.

\- Estou a caminho. – olhou para amiga e deu um breve sorriso.

Foi bom conversar com ela. Mas infelizmente já sabia que demoraria muito até poder fazer isso de novo.

\- Sarada! – Chochou chamou – arrume uns minutos para a sua mãe.

Ela assentiu.

Conseguiria sim.

Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e cinco minutos de conversa fizessem bem para as duas. Mas não poderia ser por agora. Mas no fim de semana com toda a certeza passaria um tempo com sua mãe.

As árvores passavam em borrões esverdeados enquanto ela e o ANBU se dirigiam até o local que Boruto estava.

Mais alguns poucos metros e outra ANBU surgiu um pouco à frente, em um pedido silencioso para que parassem.

\- Hokage-sama. A jovem ninja com máscara de panda cumprimentou solene.

\- Qual a situação? - Sarada perguntou.

\- Boruto-sama enviou um clone até nós por que conseguiu rastrear um dos nossos inimigos.

\- Onde ele está? - Sarada perguntou ansiosa.

\- Está a alguns quilômetros daqui. Boruto-sama pediu para que eu ficasse no caminho, porque pensou que muitas pessoas poderiam afugentar o suspeito.

Ela pensou, e realmente faria sentido. Era tão difícil encontrar qualquer pista, ainda mais algum deles vivo para que pudesse ser seguido, que era até inacreditável que eles finalmente tivessem conseguido isso.

\- Me leve até eles.

A moça assentiu, e seguiu as coordenadas dadas por Boruto, assim que Sarada invocou um falcão levando um recado até a Vila.

Um clone de Boruto esperava em um ponto e se tornou o novo guia, pois o verdadeiro havia se movimentado seguindo ainda mais o suspeito.

Quando Sarada alcançou o real Boruto, ele sinalizou silêncio para eles. E apontou para frente.

Um homem mediano com máscara entregava um papel a outro bem mais alto também usando máscara que deixava um dos olhos de fora assim como o outro.

Sarada sabia que aqueles não eram os líderes, mas talvez pudessem os dar alguma vantagem caso capturassem algum deles.

Mas então, eles escutaram um baque surdo de lâmina cortando carne, e quando olharam na direção do som nauseante, era um dos ANBUs com a máscara de urso se encolhendo sobre o corpo enquanto sangue gotejava de suas costas.

\- Ichiro! – a jovem ANBU chamou enquanto saltava de uma arvore na tentativa de não deixá-lo cair.

\- Hmmm, olha quem está aqui! O Uzumaki covarde que deveria ter sido Hokage e a Uchiha Imunda! – um homem grande corpulento gritou em escárnio enquanto uma das lâminas que usava em formato de foice escorria o sangue recém-arrancado.

\- O que vocês planejam? – Sarada vociferou.

\- Ora, ora, ela acha que pode dar ordens e saber tudo assim. – bateu com as foices e as mãos no peito – pois venha arrancar de mim! Eu vou adorar retalhar essa carinha.

Pelo canto do olho, Boruto percebeu a aproximação de um dos comparsas. Era o homem mais alto que corria até eles cheio de intenções assassinas.

\- Entreguem-se agora, ou sofrerão as consequências! – Sarada insistia.

O homem corpulento ria alto de forma afetada.

\- Você acha que eu vou me sujeitar a ordens suas? VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA HOKAGE! – gritou.

Sarada ajeitou os óculos enquanto o homem a observava. Ela sabia que ele não se entregaria, mas talvez alguma coisa ela pudesse arrancar dele.

\- Se não sou a sua Hokage, me diga então, a quem você obedece? Yuzuhira?

\- Eu não obedeço àquela cadela!

\- Ela parece ser superior a você. – Sarada disse com um sorriso de canto o que pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais.

\- Ela não é e nunca será superior a mim, o grande Jun!

\- Realmente você parece mais forte, mas não é você que estava ao lado de seu chefe e foi protegido por ele. – Sarada fez sua jogada. Só pôde presumir pelo que sua mãe disse, que o homem que atacou o hospital e fugiu com Yuzuhira deveria ser o líder.

Mas a julgar pelos dentes trincados e a expressão de inveja na face de Jun, ela havia tocado em algum ponto.

\- Eu não sei por que Takeshi-sama a escolheu como braço direito, mas quando conseguirmos eu vou fatiar aquela mulher, assim como eu vou fatiar você!

O homem partiu em um ataque súbito, e arremessou uma de suas lâminas na direção dela como um gancho.

Sarada pulou girando em seu próprio eixo e a lâmina passou por ela acertando uma árvore. Ela aproveitou o instante em que Jun tentava puxar a lâmina cravada na madeira e deu-lhe um chute que ele conseguiu evitar no ultimo instante quando usou a outra foice como escudo. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente para se proteger do soco de Sarada.

O homem voou alguns metros, mesmo que ela tenha aliviado um pouco a força. Sarada não queria mata-lo. Jun era do tipo falante, poderia ser útil se capturado vivo.

Aproximou-se da jovem ANBU que ainda amparava seu companheiro, tentando diminuir o sangramento e disse algo que só a moça ouviu. Em seguida, os dois saíram e Sarada assumiu aquela posição deixando claro que ela protegeria a fuga deles.

Ela estava concentrada, mas um tilintar mais forte do choque de metal e um resmungar de Boruto fez com que ela olhasse para o lado. Boruto travava sua batalha com o homem alto que usava uma lança toda feita de aço.

E enquanto eles mediam forças, a perna de Boruto era envolvida por minerais que saíam da terra, o que provavelmente estava esmagando a perna dele.

Ela já tinha lido algo assim...

Mas, antes que pudesse pensar sobre o assunto, teve que se esquivar de um jutsu lançado por Jun, feito com um vento cortante bem direcionado, formado quando ele unia as foices e as girava com muita rapidez.

\- Jutsu Tornado Cortante! – ele gritou e mais uma vez girou as lâminas.

Desta vez o vento formado foi bem maior e saiu picotando arvores e o solo como se fosse papel, o que fez com que Sarada saltasse e invocasse Aoda, a serpente violácea que por tantos anos protegeu seu pai.

Sarada calculou que invocar o falcão Garuda neste momento poderia ser mais arriscado, com as rajadas de vento.

Aoda desviava com agilidade apesar do tamanho, enquanto Jun lançava ataques de longa distância.

Sarada notou o padrão de que a cada dois giros, Jun precisava unir a ponta dos cabos de cada foice. O que lhe dava um pequeno espaço de tempo.

\- Prepare-se, Aoda!

\- Sim, Sarada-sama. – respondeu o réptil.

Quando Jun terminou o ataque, Aoda deu um bote rápido arremessando Sarada em sua direção e enquanto a cobra se afundou no chão, Sarada o atacou com um forte soco na mão, o que fez com que ele afrouxasse o agarre de uma das foices. E antes que pudesse segura-la de novo, Aoda surgiu debaixo dele abocanhando a mão e arma de Jun.

\- DESGRAÇADA, SUA MALDITA DESGRAÇADA! – Jun gritava enquanto segurava a parte onde seu braço fora arrancado. – EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! OS SEUS DIAS ESTÃO CONTADOS SUA PUTA IMUNDA! UCHIHA IMUNDA!

Sarada se aproximou e acertou um chute em Jun fazendo seu corpo enorme voar e cair imóvel. Estava desmaiado.

Enquanto isso, Boruto usava clones das sombras para contra-atacar seu oponente com uma série de golpes com os Punhos Gentis, e assim ele conseguiu libertar sua perna e finalizar o ataque com sua espada.

\- Mal... ditos... – balbuciou o inimigo, gravemente ferido e incapaz de lutar, mas antes que Boruto chegasse perto dele, seu corpo afundou na terra como se ela fosse água, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Você deixou que ele escapasse! – Sarada vociferou.

\- Eu não podia adivinhar que ele ia afundar na terra!

\- Você tinha que ter feito uma leitura melhor do seu inimigo, Boruto!

\- Eu fiz, mas antes de tudo eu estava tentando não perder uma perna!

\- Meu pai não teria deixado algo assim acontecer! – Boruto arregalou os olhos.

Sarada sabia que seu pai era quem Boruto mais admirava no mundo. Foi um golpe baixo, ela sabia.

\- Da mesma forma que você não se considera a altura do velhote, eu não me considero a altura de Sasuke-sama! – disse ele em um tom frio.

Sarada desviou os olhos.

\- Tudo bem, me desculpe. – ajeitou os óculos – mas deixar aquele homem escapar vivo pode nos atrapalhar, já que ele deve avisá-los que estamos por perto.

\- Não acontecerá de novo.

Boruto se virou já se afastando e Sarada viu o leve mancar que ele tentava esconder.

\- E sua perna? – perguntou preocupada – eu posso não ser boa com ninjutsu médico, mas eu posso fazer algum curativo que minha mãe ensinou.

\- Não precisa.

\- É claro que precisa! Você está machucado.

\- Eu posso lidar com isso.

\- Mas...

\- Sarada! – ele se virou – não precisa fingir que se importa. Você já tem coisas demais com o que se preocupar, e eu sou só uma de suas armas, não é?

\- Boruto, não é bem assim... – Sarada segurou em seu braço.

\- Mas é como eu entendi. – ele se virou de novo puxando o braço das mãos dela.

Antes que Sarada pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Inojin aterrissou em uma de suas invocações em forma de desenho.

\- Esse cara está te incomodando, Sarada?

\- Não se refira a mim como se não me conhecesse, Inojin.

\- Você quer que eu me refira como? O ex que não larga do pé?

Boruto trincou os dentes.

\- Inojin, pare com isso! – Sarada disse sem muita paciência.

\- Desde que eu possa te chamar de "Estepe". – Boruto respondeu.

E com isso Inojin partiu com um soco para cima dele, que Boruto conseguiu evitar e tentou devolver o ataque. Mas, antes que concluísse, Sarada surgiu no meio dos dois dando um soco no chão que destruiu tudo ao redor.

\- Parem os dois agora mesmo! – disse ela furiosa.

\- Foi ele quem começou! – Boruto apontou.

\- Porque você não a deixa em paz, mesmo sabendo que estamos juntos! – Inojin respondeu.

\- Eu não quero saber quem começou, eu estou dizendo para pararem com isso agora! – ela gritou – parem de se comportar feito crianças disputando um brinquedo! A minha vida, e as minhas decisões cabem a mim, entenderam?

\- Hokage-sama. – outros três ANBU apareceram, eles foram convocados a mando de Sarada pela ANBU que fugiu, e estavam acompanhando Inojin por terra.

\- Amarrem aquele homem e cuidem para que ele se mantenha inconsciente até Konoha, assim ele não poderá se matar antes que a gente consiga tirar algo dele.

\- Sim, Hokage-sama.

Sarada observou a equipe ANBU sumir com Jun desacordado, e permaneceu de costas enquanto falava em um tom frio.

\- Relacionamentos só atrapalham neste momento. E se quero ser uma boa Hokage, não posso perder tempo com coisas desse tipo.

\- Sarada... – Inojin chamou e Boruto quase se compadeceu por ele. Sabia o que viria.

\- Vocês dois, só se dirijam a mim a partir de hoje como ninjas a serviço da Vila. E nada mais.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí, gostaram?_

 _ChouChou aparecendo, garotos se estranhando, cerco se fechando,..._

 _ai ai.._

 _hehe_

 _me digam o que acharam ^^_

 _Ai gente, perdão a demora_

 _Não sei se dá pra explicar, mas vamos tentar dar uma breve satisfação_

 _minha demora maior foi por bloqueio, e depois as tarefas da vida né._

 _alguns meses eu não pude nem olhar pra cá, e as vezes quando dava não tinha inspiração._

 _MASSSSSS_

 _Desculpem a demora_

 _não abandonei a fic, nem pretendo._

 _um super beijo pra vocês_

 _e até o próximo_

;***


End file.
